Once Upon a Time
by CeliaEquus
Summary: Story based on the Youtube trailer check A/N in first chapter . Hermione is left a Time-Turner, which she must use to change everyone's lives. The trailer is better than this summary, so watch that instead.
1. Despair

"Despair"

It was supposed to be just another Potions class; another chance for Hermione to prove herself, and yet another chance for Professor Snape to insult her; or, worse, ignore her desperate attempts to impress him with her potion-making skills.

But there was something different. Perhaps it was the atmosphere. Umbridge had taken over the school after Professor Dumbledore evaded the Ministry. Or maybe Hermione really _did_ have some semblance of an 'Inner Eye', and could tell that today was going to be extraordinary.

There was a knock. Professor Snape rolled his eyes, and snapped his cloak behind him as he strode to the door. Yanking it open, looking down his nose in advance to intimidate whichever student had the audacity to interrupt his class, he instead saw Professor McGonagall. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"May I come in, Severus?" she asked. He heaved a very put-upon sigh, opened the door the rest of the way, and stepped aside.

"Well?" he said. "What are you waiting for? An invitation?"

"That _would_ be nice, but I'll make an exception in your case," she said, and she swept into the dungeons. She looked around the room, and her eyes lit on Hermione. "Ah. Miss Granger. I need to speak with you briefly. I'm sure Mr. Potter can continue without you."

"Mr. Potter is most certainly _not_ capable," Professor Snape said. "Make it quick, Minerva."

"Very well," she said, and she pursed her lips as she and Hermione left the classroom.

"What is it, Professor McGonagall?" she asked, nervous. She couldn't remember breaking any rules lately. Unless… unless it was about Dumbledore's Army?

"Professor Dumbledore, before he left, took with him a package which he has sent to me by owl," the professor said, and she pulled it out of one of the pockets in her robes. "It's for you, though for the life of me I don't know what it is. He didn't say in his letter; in fact, reading between the lines, I'd say that _he_ doesn't know what it is, either."

"I see," Hermione said, her eyes wide. "Th-thank you, Professor. Do I open the parcel now, or…"

"Open it whenever you feel most comfortable," she said. "Though I wouldn't recommend opening it during Professor Snape's class."

She chuckled at that, and Hermione ran her hand over the parcel with her name on it, and she gave the older woman a small smile.

"I'll let you know what it is," she said, and she re-entered the class, thrusting the package into her pocket. She quietly apologised to Professor Snape, and took her seat, relieved to see that someone had had the presence of mind to cast a Stasis Charm on the potion.

"I did it," Professor Snape said, making Hermione jump. Had he read her mind? No. It must have just been her body language. He raised an eyebrow, and returned to his vantage point to watch the class; and, more to the point, the cauldrons.

Towards the end of the class, he spoke again.

"Who has finished?" he asked, and Hermione thrust her hand into the air. Harry just looked at his hands, avoiding the professor's gaze as he swept down to their desk, only glancing up every so often.

"I… I've finished," Hermione said, and she shrank back in her seat, regretting her hasty action. "Professor."

"Is that so, Miss Granger?" he asked quietly. "Are you sure that you completed it properly? After all, potions must not be rushed."

"Well, it _looks_ like it should…"

"Have you brewed this potion before?"

"N-no…"

"Then how would you know?"

"Professor, is the potion right?" she asked, her voice tight, but steady.

He lifted an eyebrow again, and looked down into the cauldron.

"Close enough," he said, raising his eyes to hers. She swallowed, and looked down, wishing that, for once, he'd just say that she had done well. "But you will never appreciate the true complexities of potions making, Miss Granger."

"Yes, Professor," she whispered; and as he strode away, a few tears escaped her eyes.

**

* * *

**

Okay, so this is a story based on the Youtube video "Once Upon a Time" by LostMaeblleshire. Since a number of people were interested in reading the story, I got permission to write it. It's a great trailer, and I only hope that I won't disappoint anyone:

**.com/watch?v=oqOAFlSZCB0**

**Did that show up? The address, I mean? I'll put the URL in my profile, so if it doesn't work, go there.**


	2. Dear Miss WhoeverYouAre

"Dear Miss Whoever-You-Are"

_Dear Miss Granger_, the letter began. That was fairly innocuous. The message had been wrapped around a parcel that was covered in brown paper, with a piece of folded parchment underneath the classic brown string.

Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room, half an hour before dinnertime, holding the package that Professor McGonagall had given to her. She had a free period; but instead of doing her usual 'catch-up' work, which involved her doing ten essays in advance, she was instead musing over the parcel. Was it a present of some kind? Was it supposed to help Harry to defeat Voldemort? Well, there was only one way to find out.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Long ago, a young woman, much like yourself, gave me something which she told me was important. She said that if ever a bright young witch came along within the next few decades, someone in Gryffindor who perhaps knew one of her children, I was to entrust this gift to that young witch. She left a note, which I have been unable to open myself, tied to the package. It is clear that the note is only able to be opened by the right person; and I have every reason to believe that this person is you._

_The young woman's name was Lily Evans. I believe you would know her better as Lily Potter?_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Hermione read this in amazement. Harry's mother left a parcel behind for someone who may never have existed? And 'one of her children'? Did she mean Harry? Or perhaps this was before he was born, and she was expecting to have more children with James Potter. Either way, it was getting near to dinnertime, and she needed to hurry downstairs. She'd have a look at the gift along the way, but read the note first.

_Dear Miss Whoever-You-Are,_

_It's a terrible mode of address, isn't it? But I fear that it will have to do. In fact, that is not all that I fear for._

_Long ago, someone made a terrible mistake; my best friend said something that he shouldn't have. It was followed by an even bigger mistake, and that was the fault of my nature. To quote Mr. Darcy from _Pride and Prejudice_, "My good opinion, once lost, is lost forever". This suggests, quite rightly, that I have an unforgiving nature, which is something you would not necessarily associate with a Gryffindor._

_With Lord Voldemort—I refuse to fear his name—gathering more and more followers, my former best friend among them, I wish that I could go back and change things before they get worse. There have been deaths that may not have happened if I had just stayed true to Severus. I could have perhaps led him down a different path._

_I wish I had thought of all these things sooner. But now I cannot do anything about it, cannot change things. Another path, which must be followed, could be adversely affected if I try to do what I must ask _you_ to do. I only hope that you will accept your mission._

_Enclosed in this parcel is a Time-Turner. It is a device that allows a person to go back in time, one hour per turn. They are _technically_ illegal, but Severus and I both got one each to aid our studies. We eventually handed them back—it was getting too much for us—but they were only de-activated, and gave them back to us as souvenirs._

_To de-activate the Time-Turners, they carefully extracted the Time Sands from the middle of each of them. However, Severus—at the time—had mused that if some kind of de-ageing potion was in there instead, it could do the same job._

_Well, I did my own secret research for the past year—all the time wishing that I could swallow my damned pride and just ask for his help—and I have finally invented a potion that, I believe, could do the job just as well. Only my variation is more enhanced than the sand. It will take you back by years. There are instructions included in the box._

_Please consider my request seriously. It is selfish of me to ask you to leave your life behind; but the Time-Turner will take you back to your time; and, with the incantation included in the instructions, you can return to your time without anything having changed in _our_ time._

_I hope to see you in the past… even though I won't actually know it!_

_Sincerely,_

_Lily Evans, soon-to-be Potter._

**

* * *

**

Out of curiosity, who had actually seen the Youtube trailer _**before**_** reading this story, and who has read this story and then gone and watched the video? Anyway, here's hoping that you're enjoying the story so far.**


	3. Working Things Out

"Working Things Out"

Okay; so 'Severus' surely _had_ to be Professor Snape; she didn't know of any other person named 'Severus'. But why would Harry's mother have been best friends with the man who constantly tormented…

Oh. Perhaps it had been love, and he regretted that Harry wasn't his son?

Well, she had promised Professor McGonagall that she'd tell her what was in the package, so she would do so. First, however, she would have a peek at the unique object inside.

She watched her steps all the way, and opened the parcel cautiously, keeping the brown paper as intact as she could. She opened the attractive wooden box, and saw the Time-Turner lying there on royal purple cushioning; but, sure enough, instead of being filled with sand, it was instead filled with a clear, gel-like potion, that moved slowly but smoothly when she gently tapped it. There was a piece of parchment on the inside, but she resolved to wait until she was seated at the Gryffindor table before reading it.

When she reached the Great Hall, she greeted her friends, and glanced at the staff table. As Professor Umbridge was sitting there, in the headmaster's place, she didn't dare go to Professor McGonagall then. She would have to wait, and try to accost her Head of House after the meal.

While Ron shovelled food into his mouth, and Harry tried to eat while looking between Cho Chang with adoration, and Umbridge with anger, she pulled out the instructions, which were tied with a piece of old, black ribbon.

_Instructions:_

_This Time-Turner has been designed to travel back by years and by decades. Operating the Time-Turner as normal—see back of parchment for details—will take the user back, or forward, by ordinary calendar years. However, if you follow the diagram below, by carefully re-arranging certain parts of the device you can travel by decades. However, take care not to overshoot your mark when doing this._

Below was, indeed, a diagram. It looked fairly simple. How far back would she have to go?

She definitely needed to consult with Professor McGonagall on this.

And Professor Snape…

Therefore, when the teachers began to exit the Great Hall after dinner, Hermione was fortunate enough to find both professors exiting together, talking. She cleared her throat delicately, causing them to look around and see her pressed up against the wall in the shadows.

The Potions master opened his mouth to take points, but Professor McGonagall spoke before he could.

"Miss Granger? I trust that your presence here has something to do with the parcel I brought to you today?" she said, and Hermione nodded, glancing at Professor Snape.

"I'll leave," he said, rolling his eyes, but Hermione darted towards him and put a hand on his arm.

"It concerns you, Professor Snape," she said quietly, and he raised an eyebrow while he looked down at her.

"Indeed?"

"Indeed," she said seriously, pulling her hand away.

"I think we'd better go to my rooms before the 'headmistress' sees us," Professor McGonagall said, and all three left the Great Hall behind as quickly as they could.

**

* * *

**

Catching on, is it? Well, not too many people responded to my question of yesterday, regarding who had seen the trailer first, and who went and saw it after reading this story (so far). That's okay. I certainly don't read my author notes, except to edit them. Like I am now.

**Anyway; hoping that you're enjoying this, and I should probably put a disclaimer in, shouldn't I? I'm not making any money from this, and I was inspired by a video on Youtube (the link is in my profile). I gained the permission of the video's author to write this story.**

**Yes. That ought to do it nicely.**


	4. The Letter

"The Letter"

Once they were safely ensconced in Professor McGonagall's rooms, they all sat at the fireplace, Hermione in a seat that Professor Snape had summoned for her out of thin air. She smiled at him gratefully, settling back into the royal purple cushioning, reminding her of the inside of the wooden box which held the Time-Turner.

"Now, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall began, "what does this have to do with Professor Snape?"

"I only _think_ that it has to do with him," Hermione confessed, looking down at the box in her hands, which she had re-covered with the brown paper.

"Indeed?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, and she glanced briefly at him, before looking back at the chair.

"Actually, I'm _sure_ that you're the 'Severus' to whom Lily Evans refers," she said confidently, and she saw his expression change to shock, to anger, and finally resignation.

"Is that so?" he asked calmly, resuming his usual devoid-of-emotion face.

"Well, do you recognise this?" she asked, raising one of her own eyebrows as she unwrapped the box, and held it out. He went deathly pale, and held out a hand. She gave him the box, and handed the note over to Professor McGonagall. "Oh, and if you open it, be careful. In fact, don't open it until you've read the note… sir."

"Is that an order?" he said, glaring at her.

She swallowed. "Just a s-suggestion, P-professor."

"Really?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Severus, don't frighten the poor girl," Professor McGonagall said, not even looking up from the parchment as she admonished him. He snorted, and she shot him a dangerous look. He shoved the box back to Hermione, who took it, blushing, and he settled back in the armchair, arms crossed in a huff. "Well, this most certainly is you to whom she refers. Read the note."

Obediently, the Potions master read the letter while she studied the box that Hermione handed to her.

"Hmph," Severus said, and he gave the parchment to Hermione, who thanked him quietly.

"Beautiful work, but you really must branch out a bit more, dear," Professor McGonagall said, smiling as she nodded from the box to Hermione's chair, which did indeed match the box in so many different details.

"It's certainly beautiful work, Professor Snape," the girl said hurriedly. "Mrs. Potter—well, I suppose I should call her 'Lily' in this case, shouldn't I?—was certainly lucky to receive such a beautiful box as a present. And to have such a smart friend. I wish, sometimes I just _wish_ that I could have a more intelligent conversation with Harry and Ron than about who might win the next Quidditch World Cup. And the discussion generally only ranges into the territory of academics when they ask me to work it out using Arithmancy."

"Indeed," Professor Snape said, staring at Hermione. She blushed again, and looked down, embarrassed about her babbling.

"So what will you do?" Professor McGonagall asked, handing the box back to Hermione, who looked down at her hands.

"What do you think I should do, Professor?" she asked.

"You remember that I told you how dangerous it is when meddling with time," she said, "when you had your _own_ Time-Turner in your third year?"

"_She_ had a Time-Turner?" Professor Snape asked, tilting his head to Hermione.

"Yes," Professor McGonagall said, and she pursed her lips.

"Well, if I get a chance to change things for the better, don't you think that I should take it?" the girl asked, looking between her two teachers. "But… do you remember anyone like me being there, in that time? Because if not, then clearly I'm not meant to return… unless, of course, I… I change things, but not for the better, and travel back using the spell that she's written at the bottom of the letter? So maybe I _do_ travel back, but no one remembers me being there?" The two professors nodded.

"But I think that there's something I should tell you," Professor McGonagall said. "When we were trying to obtain a Time-Turner for you to use, we had difficulties. There have only ever been three Time-Turners put aside for the use of Hogwarts students—and, as you now know, two of them were used, and then given back to those students as souvenirs. That left only one for a Hogwarts student, which they were reluctant to give away, as it had gone missing once before. Test were performed, of course, and nothing was wrong with it. Wanting to maintain secrecy, we didn't want to have to ask Severus to return his Time-Turner to the Ministry. It's far more difficult to make a Time-Turner than to dismantle one."

"Then… perhaps I was meant to travel back _then_; but couldn't because Professor Dumbledore didn't know that the Time-Turner was in there," she said. "Or maybe he didn't think that I was old enough to have the package, and only recently decided to send it to me."

"While they're good theories, they detract from the purpose at hand," Professor Snape said. "Are you, or are you not, going to risk your life by travelling back in time, bearing in mind that you may actually die back then, or die as a result of returning. Presumably, Lily never actually tested her invention?"

"Nevertheless, Professor," Hermione said, looking down at her hands again, "I think… I think I'll do this. I'd like to try."

"Then I'll tell you what you need to know," Professor Snape said, standing. "Come, to my office. We have much to discuss, Miss Granger."

**

* * *

**

Will Hermione be stopped before she can leave? Of course not! Then we wouldn't have a story, and that may actually disappoint some people…


	5. Being Told About the Past

"Being Told About the Past"

"You're going to take notes, aren't you?" Professor Snape said, half-amused as Hermione settled herself in a chair opposite to him, pulling out parchment and a quill. She looked up at him, embarrassed.

"Well, I remember things better if I write them down," she said. "I'm used to taking notes from lectures and from books. This is a new experience for me," she added, laughing weakly. He just continued to stare at her impassively. Of course, she had already seen emotion on his face at least once tonight, so he didn't need to remain stoic in front of her. But keeping up his façade had never hurt before; and he certainly didn't intend to show amusement at her pathetic excuse for a joke.

"Indeed," he said, and he sat down smoothly in his armchair by the fire. He remained silent, making her feel unbearably uncomfortable. She fidgeted in her seat as he waited for her to speak first, giving her an intense look.

"Are you going to tell me what I need to know?" she finally asked, and he smirked. Yes, it was just a small victory against the Gryffindor, but a victory nonetheless.

"Yes, I will tell you," he said.

"For example, what's this mistake that she talks about in the letter?"

"Ah," he said, looking down at his hands. "You see, my best friend at Hogwarts was, as you now know, Lily Evans… later _Potter_." He spat the name as he was wont to do when referring to Harry. "One day, after we had done the Ordinary Wizarding Levels, Potter and his friends decided that it would be 'fun' to pick on me; levitate me into the air, and humiliate me in front of all the students outside. Lily was sitting with some of her friends, but she defended me."

"That was kind," she said, but his dark eyes flashed, and she shrank back in her chair, regretting having spoken.

"I made the mistake of telling her that I didn't need her help, in the… in the worst possible way," he said, looking at his hands again. "I… I called her a…"

"A what?" she prompted. The professor glanced up at her, looking almost guilty, and it dawned on her. "Oh. You know, it's all right to say it in front of me. I don't mind. I've got used to it from Malfoy, and… well, it's just a name."

"It's not _just_ a name!" he said fiercely, standing up and striding to the fireplace. He placed his hands on the mantelpiece, looking down into the flames. "It's… it's…"

"Professor, are you all right?" she asked anxiously, and she leapt to her feet. She hurried over to him, and placed a hand on his left shoulder. He flinched and whipped around, glaring down at her.

"Never. Touch. Me. Without. Permission," he said quietly, and she pulled back several steps, frightened.

"S-sorry, P-professor," she mumbled, and she returned to her seat. "So, you fought with each other? She's written that she holds a grudge. Don't tell me she didn't forgive you for _that_?" He gave her a dark look, and she gasped. "Oh, _sir_. That's _horrible_."

"Well, despite all her protests, she always fancied James Potter," he said. "I was in Slytherin, she was in Gryffindor. She hated my friends—and rightly," he added in a mutter. "They all became Death Eaters… as did I. It never would have worked out, no matter how much I wanted it to."

"You… you liked her?"

"I _loved_ her," he whispered, so quietly that she thought she might have misheard it, if she hadn't seen his shoulders slump ever-so-slightly. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and fiddled with her quill and parchment.

"So you think that I should stop you from saying that, or prevent things from happening that day, or just convince her to forgive you?" she asked, and his head jerked up at her voice.

"I don't know, damn it!" he said, frustrated. "Use your initiative."

"How can I, when I don't know the whole story?" Hermione said, jumping to her feet.

"Don't use that tone with me," he growled. "It would take far too long to tell you everything wrong that I've done with my life, everything that could have been prevented if Lily had just… if I had just been…"

"Loved?" she said quietly. His scowled deepened.

"Get out," he said dangerously. She sped out of the room, forgetting her things in the process, and ran all the way to Gryffindor tower.

**

* * *

**

Great. Now she'll have to return for her things. Either that, or the professor will have to return them to her somehow.

**She's not 'leaving' Hogwarts anytime soon, because people have to try and convince her to stay first. I'm sorry that it will be awhile, but I'll try to hurry things along a bit, unless you're all willing to be patient. Are you?**


	6. Consultation

"Consultation"

Hermione still hadn't noticed that she had left behind her book bag. She closed the portrait behind her, breathing heavily, and she took a few steps before collapsing onto the couch. She glanced at Harry, and thought furiously over what she had learned that night, about Lily Potter and her past at Hogwarts. No wonder Professor Snape hated him; the eyes of the girl he loved looking at him from his rival's face.

"Hey, `Mione! Come over here!" Ron called across the room. "You can referee the next game of chess."

"I won, so naturally he suspects me of cheating," Harry said, smirking. Hermione giggled.

"Where've you been?" Ron asked, and she sobered.

"W-with Professor McGonagall… and Professor Snape," she said, her voice dropping.

"What it about that package you got today?" Harry asked, making his first move while Hermione watched.

"Yes," she said.

"Who was it from?" Ron said, making _his_ first move.

"Professor Dumbledore."

The boys both froze, and turned their heads slowly to her.

"What was in it?" Harry asked carefully, and Hermione could tell that he was still furious at the headmaster having left them.

"A parcel from… your mother, Harry," she said. He frowned.

"W-what? Why? Are you serious?" She nodded, and sniffed. "Why did he give it to _you_? Why not me?"

"There… there are reasons," she said. Ron was looking back and forth between them.

"What reasons?" Harry asked, his voice dangerously slow.

Hermione couldn't bring herself to betray Professor Snape's trust. She had to be careful; she certainly couldn't let him read his mother's letter.

Dumbledore's letter, however…

Harry and Ron both read the letter before the conversation continued.

"So what was in the parcel?" Harry asked once Ron handed back the note from Dumbledore.

"A Time-Turner," she said, and the boys looked at each other.

"What are you supposed to do with it?" Ron said.

"Travel through time… through years," she said, and she opened the box carefully, and showed them the Time-Turner. "It was deactivated—in other words, the sand was extracted from the hourglass within—and she filled it with a potion that she had invented. She says that it can take me through time by years—even by decades—and wants me to go back and change things. To make things better. I'm not sure how, but…"

"Wait a minute!" Ron said, putting up his hands. "You're not seriously considering this… are you?"

"Harry," she said, ignoring the redhead, "what if I could do something that could keep your parents safe? End everything bad before it began? Wouldn't you prefer that?"

"Not if it endangers your life," Harry said. "And what if you make things worse?"

"She made provisions for that," Hermione said, smiling a little. "There's an incantation…"

"Has this been tested?" She blinked at the surprisingly intelligent question. Surprising, as it came from Ron.

"I don't know!" she said. "But she probably had more at stake than I do, and couldn't afford to test it. She was soon going to marry your father. Listen, Harry. She's done this to atone for a wrong-doing in her school days. She gave her life for you. You saved my life in my first and second years. Please let me do this."

"I can't lose you as well, Hermione!" Harry said, jumping to his feet. "You're one of my best friends, and I can't risk it."

"You wouldn't be risking it," she said, also standing, followed by Ron. "Please. I'm sure I'll be safe. I helped you with the Triwizard Tournament last year. Then there was Dumbledore's Army _this_ year. I'm prepared; I'm certain of it."

"Hermione, don't do this," Harry begged. She just stared back at him, unmoving. Finally, he broke away, and ran up to the boys' dorms. Ron, with a quick look at her, followed his friend, leaving Hermione to sit down again, and ponder the cruel situation in which she found herself.

Follow the wishes of a dead woman? Or follow the advice of her best friend, said woman's only son?

**

* * *

**

Well, of course she's going to go back in time. Otherwise we wouldn't have a story. But we've got to have all this preliminary… 'stuff'. They're not just going to say 'Go on, then; we'll see you soon!'

**Are they?**

**I thought not.**


	7. Finding Professor Dumbledore

"Finding Professor Dumbledore"

The wisest wizard in Britain was supposed to be Albus Dumbledore. Therefore, logic suggested to Hermione that she ask him whether she should go. After all, he could have had no idea what Lily Evans… _Potter_… wanted Hermione to do. He had been adamant about not 'playing with time' in her third year. However, under these circumstances, with Hermione's two extra years of experience, and with an incantation that _supposedly_ restored everything to its original state in case she… well, stuffed things up. Surely he must see reason?

While she sat by the fire, thinking, something happened that caused her nearly to jump out of her skin. She leapt to her feet, having only just sat down, and backed away from the fireplace, where something had just been thrown out of it. Upon closer inspection, it was her schoolbag, and she blushed when she remembered that she had left it behind.

"Thank you," she whispered into the fireplace, even though there was no way her professor could have heard it.

She went to the owlery the next morning, rising early so that she could go there and get down to the Great Hall in time for breakfast.

"Does anyone know where Professor Dumbledore is?" she asked the owls, feeling more than a tad foolish. When no one answered, she sighed, and approached the nearest owl that looked energetic enough to make a long flight. She had no idea where the (former?) headmaster was, nor how far away he may have been hiding.

"Could you take this to him, friend owl?" she said as the brown, speckled owl sat on her arm. In response, it stuck out a leg, and she attached the message with a grateful smile. "I hope you don't mind if I use a Disillusionment Charm; but I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore will catch on, and remove it. We wouldn't want you to be caught by that horrible Professor Umbridge, would we?" The owl hooted negatively. Hermione carefully cast the spell that she had learnt from Mad-Eye Moody.

"Go on, then!" she whispered encouragingly, standing by a window. With a slight pressure on her arm, the owl flew off. She watched as he winged his way east, and she wondered if perhaps he might use diversionary tactics as well, on the off-chance that someone might sense him, and attack. It was an interesting thought, and she decided to research messenger owls sometime.

"God speed, little one," she said, her voice a murmur as she watched him fly into the sunrise. She turned away sadly, and started forward, about to pick up her bag from the desk in the centre of the room. However, when she saw that she had company, she leapt back in fright, startling some of the birds, who ruffled their feathers.

"P-professor. Um… hello," she said, and she swallowed as she backed towards the wide window of the tower. Of all the luck…

**

* * *

**

Will it be Professor Umbridge, monitoring the owlery for signs of suspicious activity? Or is it—_**gulp!**_**—Professor Snape, sending his own owl? Or perhaps it's Professor McGonagall, also come to send an owl, perhaps to Dumbledore?**

**Or maybe someone completely different, just to throw you off. Mwa-ha-ha-ha!**

**Ha.**


	8. Don't Fall

"Don't Fall"

"Miss Granger," Professor Snape said, starting forward. Hermione continued to back away, her bag completely forgotten—yet again—in her horror at being caught by _him_, of all people. After yesterday, she was more scared of her potions teacher than before. "What brings you here at this time of morning?"

"J-just sending an owl, s-sir," she said, still backing up slowly, not even realising the danger of being so close to the window.

"Indeed. And to whom were you sending this owl?"

She winced. "Professor Dumbledore. I wanted to ask his opinion about it as well, and thought that…"

"'As well'? What do you mean 'as well'? Who else have you told?" he asked, fire in his eyes as he glared at her.

"H-harry and R-ron." He growled, taking a bigger step forward. She stood frozen in place, petrified with fear. "I had to ask them. They're my friends."

"And I suppose you just _had_ to tell them everything, didn't you?" he asked, sneering, and Hermione jumped back in surprise. The backs of her knees caught the window ledge, and her arms flailed as she started to fall backwards out of the window.

It felt like seconds passed, but it was barely half a moment before two strong arms had thrown themselves around her waist, and yanked her back into the room. The professor and the student fell to the floor of the owlery, where they lay panting, attempting to steady their breathing as they tried not to relive the horror of the moment.

"You stupid girl," he finally said, regaining his breath and staring down at the girl who was lying half across his chest. "What on earth made you do that?"

"You were f-frightening me," she whispered, and tears began to course down her cheeks as she shuddered. "But… th-thank you, sir. For rescuing me."

"I don't know why I'm the Head of Slytherin, when it seems I spend more time rescuing Gryffindors than Minerva—Professor McGonagall—does. I don't even rescue my own Slytherins as much as I protect you, Potter, and Weasley." He said all this as he stood up, brushed himself off, and helped Hermione to stand.

"And we appreciate it so much," she said, trying to diffuse the tension that still lingered after the rescue. He snorted. "Well, _I_ appreciate it, and wish that I could make it up to you in some way."

"Stop getting yourselves into troublesome situations; that might help," he said acerbically, scowling at her once again. He grabbed her bag off the table, and handed it to her. "I trust you've fulfilled your mission here?"

"I can only hope that it was successful," Hermione replied, lowering her head. "Thank you once again, Professor. You saved my life. I'm in your debt."

"Spare me the dramatics, Granger, and just go," he said, pointing to the door. As she left, he found himself experiencing déjà vu. He was so used to people walking away from him that he just ignored it, and went back downstairs, forgetting why he had been there in the first place.

**

* * *

**

Okay, I want to wake up early tomorrow morning, particularly as we have to get our eyes tested, not to mention that it's shopping day. Hey, have any of my readers seen _**Picnic at Hanging-Rock**_**? Only I've got it out of the library, and intend to watch it sometime. Also, has anyone read **_**Things Fall Apart**_** by Achebe? I've got to read it for uni, and am more than halfway through the book. I intend to finish it tomorrow, and was just wondering what people thought of it.**


	9. Dumbledore's Reply

"Dumbledore's Reply"

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Your letter surprised and shocked me. I am, quite naturally, impressed with Lily Potter's work on this project, but surprised that she could consider asking someone to go through with so risky a scheme. Above all, however, I am shocked that you would even contemplate going through with this 'mission', as you put it. It is dangerous, and we have no idea whether the Time-Turner has been tested or not, let alone the spell._

_Miss Granger, my advice to you is this: do not, I repeat, _do not_ undertake this insane assignment. It is far too risky. I wish that I had never sent you the package, and can only apologise for having placed the burden on you, the burden of disrespecting the wishes of a dead woman._

_The Time-Turner must be destroyed. That's all there is to it._

_By the way, clever trick with the owl. I followed your advice, and can only hope that you were not caught, and that further restrictions have been placed._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

She was angry. Very angry. Yes, he may have left to save Harry's hide; but they were in more danger than ever with Umbridge playing the evil dictator. If Hermione was prone to exaggeration, she would have compared the woman to Hitler. But there was no comparison.

Take that how you like it, she thought as she stormed to the staff room.

Knocking harshly, she waited until she was called in. She scanned the room with her eyes from where she stood, and was relieved to notice that the 'headmistress' wasn't around. She strode up to Professor McGonagall, and dropped the letter onto the book of Transfiguration that the teacher was reading. Her professor looked up, frowning, and was surprised to see that it was Hermione who had so rudely interrupted.

"Miss Granger," she said. "What do you mean by this?"

"I wrote to Professor Dumbledore, and I'm too angry with his reply to see if there's anything between the lines," she said through clenched teeth. She attempted to relax her fists, not to mention calm her breathing, and she looked at the professor imploringly. "I need you to tell me what he's really saying. Please."

Professor McGonagall sighed, and read over the note. She cast several spells over it, seeing if anything was hidden; but it wasn't.

"By the looks of it, dear," she said, handing it back, "he means everything that he says. There are certain words that he'll use in his correspondence if he wants to indicate that there is subtext; none of them are here."

"Well, he's no longer headmaster," Hermione said, folding the letter with emotionless precision. "And as it is just advice, I don't need to follow it."

"What about your friends?"

"They're not speaking with me," she said. "It's third year with that damned Firebolt all over again."

The other professors in the room were confused; all except for Professor Snape, who was lounging nearby. A staff meeting was due to start soon, and he always arrived early to make sure that he got the seat farthest away from the others.

"Not to worry, dear," Professor McGonagall said reassuringly, patting Hermione on the arm. "They'll come around."

"I've always trusted your judgement, professor," she said, looking up. "What do I do? I have the chance to make things better. Shouldn't I take that chance? I mean, it's on a grander scale than Sirius Black, but…"

"What do you mean?"

"N-never mind. Uh…"

"Hermione," the Head of Gryffindor said, leaning forward and taking her favourite student's hands. "In the end, the decision is entirely up to you."

"Why did she even bother to consult Albus?" Professor Snape muttered. "She's a Gryffindor. She'll do it anyway. You know that. The headmaster does so love to interfere that I'm surprised he isn't encouraging her to ruin her life by doing this."

"Sir?" Hermione said, confused.

"Go back to your common room, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said. "The… _headmistress_… will be here soon."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," she said, and she left, wondering why Professor Snape had sounded so bitter. Then she realised what he had meant.

Professor Dumbledore was using him as a spy. Using him cruelly.

She made her decision.

**

* * *

**

It's been said that Hermione is logical, and would think things through in a situation such as this. That's partly why she would make a good Ravenclaw. However, she's a Gryffindor; and since people are usually defined—sometimes incorrectly—by their house, we'll say that, with her penchant for helping people, she'll throw out logic for once.

**Anyway, she wouldn't be throwing it out entirely. There's always the back-up incantation…**


	10. Saying Goodbye

"Saying Goodbye"

Since Ron and Harry were still not speaking to Hermione, she prepared to leave without saying farewell. In fact, if she played things right, no one needed to know that she had left. It was just a matter of finding the right place from which to leave.

"Soon it will be 'Goodbye, 1996'," she murmured while she moved between the shelves of the library on her last night in the nineties. She would miss the books that she knew here, the ones that wouldn't be around in the late seventies. She would travel back nineteen years, as she knew that the Marauders were nineteen years older than her.

"At least I got one last Christmas here," she continued, grateful for the comforting silence. She was speaking softly so that Madame Pince wouldn't hear her, and she hadn't seen any other students. Not that it mattered, but she was certainly cutting it close to curfew.

"And my thoughts are alliterated. Huh." She shook her head, smiling for perhaps the last time on her first friends at Hogwarts: the books about Transfiguration.

Hermione left the library soon after, saying goodbye to Madame Pince, who said good night in return. Someone followed her out of the library, Disillusioned, and waited until they got a fair way down the corridor before lifting the spell.

"Miss Granger."

She gave a soft shriek as she spun around, and relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Professor Snape," she said, calming her breathing as she smiled sadly at him. "How are you this evening, sir?"

"I've come to see you off, so to speak," he said, tilting his head to the left. "You're leaving tonight, aren't you? That's why you were saying goodbye to the books. What about Potter and Weasley?"

"They don't need to know," she said, shrugging. "It works either way. If I come back to the same time that I left, as I suspect I will, then they need never know that I left."

"You're speaking in alliteration, too."

"Yes, I know. Deplorable, isn't it?" She laughed weakly, and he just raised an eyebrow. Clearing her throat, she continued. "And if I can never travel back to this time, then they won't miss me, because I never existed."

"You would still have been born, and therefore they would have known you. You might have even known yourself, in a paradoxical situation. And what if you stay in the past for six months, and arrived back here in the parallel time; in other words, six months from now? You will have been missing all that time, and they would have been even more annoyed with you for not saying goodbye."

"I didn't think about that," Hermione admitted, hanging her head. "But they won't even speak to me. If I wait long enough for them to come around to my way of thinking—which would take a long time, believe me—then I may lose my nerve in that time. I want to do this; I _need_ to do this. I was being too optimistic, wasn't I?"

"You're a Gryffindor," he said. "You need to be more cynical."

"Well, I'll try harder next time," she said, smirking. "Look, I'll write them a letter and leave it somewhere. If they're really my friends, they'll understand. Eventually."

She scribbled a hasty note to them. Professor Snape held out his hand. She looked up at him, confused.

"I'll make sure they get it," he said. "I promise." Hermione smiled, and handed it over.

"I trust you, sir," she said. "After all, there's a bit of Gryffindor in you." He scowled, and she laughed softly. "I mean, you're brave, and you're noble."

"Mmm-hmm? Is someone sucking up for better grades?" he asked.

"Sir, I may never see you again as a teacher," she said, frowning as she looked at her feet.

"And that's a problem for you _why_?" he said, and he smirked. She looked up at him.

"I just hope I'll be able to help you," she whispered, and she threw her arms around his waist. He stiffened momentarily, before relaxing. After all, she wouldn't be around to tell anyone about it after today. He put his arms around her, and she rubbed a cheek against his chest. "Goodbye, sir."

**

* * *

**

Next chapter: Hermione arrives in the seventies. After having done some research, I realised that the Marauder generation is supposed to be nineteen years difference. I usually use twenty years because it's easier, and because most people use that difference. Well, I'm not changing any of my current time-travel stories ("Hogwarts to the Rescue" and "The Continuation of Something Bad", although I don't think I specified a time difference for that one).

**Was Professor Snape out of character? Well, since we don't know what he may have been like privately before killing Dumbledore, I say that he could be however I damn well make him, so long as it fits the timbre of the story. So there.**


	11. Arrival

"Arrival"

Nineteen turns. Nineteen turns would change Hermione's life.

She appeared, as she had left, outside the Room of Requirement. It hadn't been on the Marauder's Map, which meant that they didn't know about it. If that was indeed the case, she would have less chance of running into people. Also, it was on the seventh floor, far away from the usual hot-spots for students.

Hermione could tell that she had indeed travelled through time. The state of the tapestry behind her was… well, it was in a better condition than when she had left. With a smile, she made her way down the corridor.

Should she go to the headmaster's office, and tell him? But then, he hadn't approved of time-travel in her time; why should he be any different now?

The logical choice would be to find Lily Evans. But surely she couldn't just tell her what had happened? She'd be thrown into St. Mungo's before you could say 'Fizzing Whizbees'. No. She needed a different game plan.

With a sigh, Hermione decided to go to Professor Dumbledore. If she came to Hogwarts for whatever reason, she would have to see the headmaster first anyway. And the trek to his office would give her time to think.

First things first, she told herself as she walked along. If I'm going to pretend to be a student, I'll need to be in a house. To get close to Lily Evans, I should be in Gryffindor; though if she's really friends with a Slytherin, I guess it she doesn't really care. If I'm to get on well with _him_… the same thing applies, I suppose. And I _really_ don't want to be sorted into Slytherin. Maybe I could be a Ravenclaw? The Sorting Hat considered putting me there.

Hermione shoved her hands into her pockets as she continued down numerous staircases, and paused on a step as she felt something. She hopped off the staircase before it could move, and pulled out a piece of parchment.

Wow, I'm popular in the letter-writing world, aren't I? she thought, smiling. Keeping an eye on the floor as she approached the headmaster's office, she opened the letter. She recognised the handwriting immediately, and ducked into an alcove to read the missive.

_Miss Granger,_

_As you may need some prompting when it comes to developing an appropriate and convincing lie, I have decided to assist you. In the staff room, after you had received the headmaster's letter, I used Occlumency on you, and saw that you intended to do this because of me. Right now, I imagine that you are either annoyed at the intrusion, or frustrated that you had no chance to study the sensation._

_Now to my plan. Present yourself as a student, home-schooled in witchcraft by your mother. She never registered you as she was unsure of your full parentage. Don't give my letter that look, Granger. I'm trying to do you a favour here. Her name is Florence Thyme. I trust you can work out the significance of the name. As to your own name, I should think that Amelia Thyme will suffice. Not that you have a choice._

_To this end, I have created false identification papers for you. When you have reached the past, they will activate immediately to send the information to the Ministry of Magic, therefore making your existence a 'reality'. Your mother, a future healer-in-training, has died of dragon pox which she was trying to cure herself. You blame yourself for what happened, and don't like to talk about it. Now you've come to Hogwarts to finish your education._

_No doubt you are fascinated by the papers, and the magic I used to transfer the information to the Ministry. You can ask me when you return to our time. If, however, you stay there… you may have to remain in ignorance. _

_Please forgive the liberty of having slipped this into your pocket when you hugged me. I suspected that you might try something like that, and used my spy skills to my advantage. Yes, I wrote this letter in advance. That's how predictable you are._

_Try to get into Ravenclaw. It's the most neutral of the houses._

_You're welcome._

_Sincerely,_

_Prof. Severus Snape._

The papers looked official, and Hermione knew that he would have made sure that they were perfect. Professor Snape was like that. Well, now she had a story. She had an identity; a dead mother, an unknown father. A name: Amelia. How clever of Professor Snape. Florence Thyme—named after Florence Nightingale, the famous nurse; and Thyme, as in 'time'.

Was 'Amelia' a reference to the famous female pilot who went missing? The potions master was very cryptic.

She placed the letter deep inside her bag, and proceeded to hide the Time-Turner inside her shirt. Lifting the magical pendant, she pulled the front of the blouse forward a bit, and froze in horror.

There was no potion inside the Time-Turner. It had all disappeared.

**

* * *

**

*Gapes in shock, while feeling tired*

**Okay. I'm going to go to bed now. Well, actually, I'm already **_**in**_** bed. I just want to get some sleep. But I'll post this first.**


	12. In An Alcove

"In An Alcove"

A million and one thoughts fled through Hermione's mind, all of them leading back to the one conclusion: I can't go home.

In despair, she slid down the wall of her hiding place, sinking to the floor heavily as she choked back sobs. She never should have come. She should have tested the Time-Turner first, only going back a year or so. She should have extracted some of the potion for Professor Snape so that he could give her an extra supply in case _this_ happened. Oh, why didn't she take more precautions? This was so unlike her!

"Never place your trust in a dead person again," she whispered to herself, her face wet as she cried. Never had she felt so alone. She was in a familiar place in an unfamiliar time; if the Time-Turner had indeed worked, she would be among people who were destined to die.

She had to get to Professor Dumbledore. If only there was some way she could write to Professor Snape, tell him what had happened. Actually, _that_ was easy enough. Write a letter for him, and leave it with someone who could make sure that the professor would get it. But even if he could help, he wouldn't be able to reply.

Well, his last instructions to her had been to lie to the headmaster about her identity; this she would do. First, however, she needed to calm down.

"Calming Draught, Calming Draught; my kingdom for some Calming Draught," she said sarcastically, trying to steady her breathing.

"No need to surrender your kingdom," a laughing voice said. Hermione yelped, and the alcove darkened when two figures blocked out the light from the torch on the opposite wall. "Just go to the infirmary."

"She's upset, Lily, you heartless wench," the other person said, squatting down to Hermione's height.

"I'll give you 'wench', Severus Snape…"

"Yes, yes," he said. "Later. We'd better get her to the hospital wing."

"Hey!" Lily exclaimed softly. "Sorry. I didn't realise that you were so upset."

"I-it's okay," Hermione said, allowing her future professor to help her stand. "Thank you."

"I'm Severus Snape," he said, and he shook her hand. Hermione was shocked at how gentle he seemed to be. Not that he was smiling. Now that she thought about it, he had been gentle when hugging her in the future—but then, he was slipping a note into her pocket. Good thing she had been wearing a jacket. The only other pocket she would have had was the one of the seat of her trousers. Now _that_ would have been awkward. She didn't notice that she blushed at this thought; however, the others noticed, and Severus took his hand back.

"Lily Evans," the red-haired girl said, giving Hermione a big, welcoming smile. She had to strain to remember her new name.

"A-amelia. Amelia Thyme."

"Pleased to meet you," Lily said, shaking her hand. "You seem calmer now. Still need that potion?"

"No. But I need to see the headmaster. Is he here?"

"Yes, he is," Severus replied. "We'll take you there. This way."

"Thank you, s-Mr. Snape." She had almost called him 'sir'.

"You can call him 'Severus', can't she, Sev?"

"I suppose so," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Then you can call me 'Lily'. What do we call you?"

"'Amelia'," Hermione replied. "Just call me 'Amelia'."

**

* * *

**

From this point on, Hermione will be referred to as 'Amelia'. I'm telling you now, she will eventually return to the future, whereupon she will be called 'Hermione' until the end of the story. Yes, that gives too much away. As I have said before, it's the journey that's important, not just the destination.


	13. Amelia Meets Dumbledore

"Amelia Meets Dumbledore"

It was with a lighter heart that Amelia made her way to the headmaster's office with Lily and Severus. She wished that she had known _this_ side of her dour potions professor in her time. Although… now she _could_ know him! She, the Gryffindor Princess of the nineties, could get to know the Head of Slytherin before he became a teacher.

Who gets opportunities such as this?

Precisely.

"Aniseed puffs," Lily told the gargoyle. Amelia wrinkled her nose. Severus noticed this, and explained.

"Honeydukes—the confectioners in Hogsmeade, the nearby village—tried them out on the public. Needless to say, they were _not_ a success." He said all this as they continued to the headmaster's office. There, Amelia knocked on the door, and a voice bade them enter.

She was almost relieved to see (the younger) Professor Dumbledore sitting there, behind his desk, munching on some sweet or other. _Almost_. Now she had to lie to the greatest wizard of their time, who also happened to be an accomplished Legillimens.

In other words, no pressure. (Ha!)

"Chocolate shortbread?" he asked, holding up a small plate. The three students shook their heads, and he put the plate back down. "Well, then. How may I help you?"

"My name is Amelia Thyme," Amelia said, approaching the desk. "I would like to attend Hogwarts."

"How old are you, Miss Thyme?"

"I'm fifteen last September, sir."

"Ah. You'd be in fifth year, then. Tell me, did you not get your Hogwarts letter?"

"I've been home-schooled most of my life, sir," she told him, hoping that he didn't notice her evasiveness. "By my mother. She was going to train to be a healer. She… she… she died." A tear forced its way out, followed by another one from the other eye. She swept them away, and sniffed. "It was dragon pox. She tried to treat it herself, but it… it didn't work. She made me stay away so that I wouldn't catch it." Amelia drew an unsteady breath. From the sympathetic look on Dumbledore's face, and the hands she felt on her shoulder from the teenagers either side of her, she could tell that it was working.

"I'm sorry," Lily whispered. "I had no idea. No wonder you were upset."

Amelia nodded. "Her name was F-florence Thyme. I… I wasn't sure what to bring with me, so I brought my papers. Can't be too careful nowadays, can we?" She gave a shaky laugh, and Severus gently pushed her into a chair opposite Dumbledore, who took the papers and examined them. Severus then gestured Lily into the other seat, and stood protectively behind the girls.

"And your father?" the headmaster asked. Amelia cleared her throat.

"Uh… well… it's awkward, you see," she began, and she kept her eyes on her feet. "I, uh… I don't know. I'm afraid that… M-mother didn't know, either." She glanced around the office, feigning discomfort at her 'bastardry'. Sodding Professor Snape and his 'bright ideas'.

"Do you have any other family?"

"On my mother's side? No, sir."

"Then I see no reason for you not to be admitted to this school," he said, standing as he beamed at Amelia. "Let's get you sorted, shall we? Literally as well, I mean."

"Yes, sir," she replied, relieved. It had worked so far.

The next thing to worry about was the Sorting Hat.

**

* * *

**

I want to say now just how damned awkward it is to call Hermione 'Amelia'. I don't know how others can stand it. Really I don't. I apologise if I slip up at any point; and do let me know if I do, so that I can fix it up. Cheers, folks!


	14. Her Second Sorting

"Her Second Sorting"

Dumbledore lifted The Sorting Hat down from a shelf near his desk. Amelia began to rise from the chair, but the headmaster waved her back down. He placed the old hat on her head, and she waited for it to start thinking.

_Miss Amelia Thyme, is it? Very pleased to meet you, my dear. But you're no orphan, are you?_

_Er… no. I can't let them know the truth, you see…_

_Yes, I see the truth, 'Miss Thyme'._

_Could I… could I be in Ravenclaw? I know I shouldn't take such a liberty to ask, but…_

_Never mind, Miss Thyme. You are certainly intelligent, with a thirst for knowledge. And yet you are so brave to take on such a mission._

_Please. I'd like to be in Ravenclaw. It's the most neutral of the houses. To fulfil my mission, I need to be in that house. I can't have any effect on the Slytherins if I'm in Gryffindor._

_Except, perhaps, Mr. Snape. I considered putting him in Ravenclaw, too. But only briefly._

…_Please._

_Very well…_

"RAVENCLAW!"

Amelia grinned. Dumbledore removed the hat with a flourish, and placed it back on the shelf. Lily gave her a squeeze on the arm, delighted. Another intelligent friend! Just _think_ what they could all accomplish together!

"Could you show Miss Thyme to the Ravenclaw rooms?" the headmaster asked. Lily nodded enthusiastically. Amelia wished that she could see Severus' reactions; but he was behind her, and she sure as heck didn't have eyes in the back of her head.

"Headmaster, I don't know what I should have," she said. In truth, she had packed robes _and_ Muggle clothes, but had removed everything related to Gryffindor. After all, she couldn't let anyone know that she had indeed been to Hogwarts before. She _could_ have said that her mother came from Gryffindor; but there would have been even more complications with _that_ lie…

"We'll sort all of that out tomorrow," Dumbledore said kindly. "I think it more important that you go to your dormitory so that Miss Evans and Mr. Snape will have enough time to return to their respective houses. Come and see me after breakfast tomorrow. I'll owl the prefects so that someone can show you around. Good thing tomorrow's Friday, isn't it? We can buy things for you tomorrow. Do you intend to become a healer?"

"Oh, I wasn't sure," Amelia said. "I haven't really thought about it. I think my mother was expecting me to follow in her footsteps, but…" She teared up again, and Lily put a comforting arm around her shoulders. Amelia just couldn't think of Harry's mother the same way after having an account of her long-time grudge. But it was certainly interesting to meet the woman who wrote her a letter and gave her a Time-Turner.

"We'll go now, sir," Severus told him, and they all bade the headmaster good night before leaving the office.

They spent the walk to the Ravenclaw tower in idle chatter, talking about classes and about Amelia's journey. She blamed bad flooing on her part—said that the tears in her voice had choked her, making the words unclear—and she was lucky to have landed in the castle at all. They talked about the four houses, trying to describe how to find their own common rooms in case she ever wanted to have a chat. Lily gave Severus a stern look when he told her where the dungeons were.

"Do you really think it appropriate for a new student to be introduced to your friends so early on?" she asked sharply. He scowled at her.

"You're my friend, too, Lily," he said. "Do you think that Potter and Black are any better company?"

"Less dangerous company, certainly…"

"Oh, come on! You _know_ they consistently gang up on me while I'm alone. Sure as hell Potter would never attack _you_."

"Stop mentioning him. Ugh!"

"Um… is there something I'm missing here?" Amelia asked. She wasn't actually missing anything; but it would look suspicious if she didn't ask, or at least act surprised.

"We may be friends, but we're in rival houses," Lily said, glancing at Severus out of the corner of her eye.

"Rival houses?"

"Yes," Severus said, his face closing up. Lily was no longer smiling, as she also just kept her eyes ahead. Amelia sensed that now was not the time for chatter.

She was turned over to the Ravenclaws, and Lily explained her situation so that Amelia wouldn't have to talk about it. The Gryffindor and the Slytherin left the common room soon after, and Amelia hoped that they'd patch it up by the next day. She was hoping to share breakfast with them.

While she was lying in bed, thinking over her situation and treasuring the letter she had got from her former potions professor—and hopefully new friend—she pondered the name that he had given her. Amelia. It _wasn't _after the pioneering female pilot who went missing… was it? If so, it just showed the professor's sick sense of humour. No doubt his students had told him how she hated flying. Ironic that she had attended the Yule Ball with a Quidditch player, wasn't it?

She added Professor Snape's letter to Lily's notes, placing them in a small, velvet bag, along with the useless Time-Turner. She put the bag underneath her pillow, curled up, and eventually fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

I hope this chapter wasn't too long for anyone. Now that university's back, not to mention school, many people will be shorter on time than during the holidays. That's probably the reason that so many people are taking longer to post. I'm not complaining… not really. I'll also be shorter on time these days.


	15. A New Golden Trio?

"A New Golden Trio?"

Breakfast the next morning was at the Ravenclaw table. While everyone knew about the friendship between Lily Evans and Severus Snape, it was still not permissible for one or the other to sit at the rival house's table for any meals. So it was quite a new thing for them to be eating together at Hogwarts. And they had Amelia to thank for that. She was doubly glad that she was in Ravenclaw, and wondered if this was part of the real reason that Professor Snape had urged her to be placed there.

"Good breakfast, isn't it?" she asked. After all, she wasn't supposed to have had a meal at Hogwarts before.

"Amelia Thyme?" someone said behind her. She twisted around, and saw a tall girl standing there, looking down at her, arms crossed. Amelia nodded, swallowing the piece of tomato she had been eating. She held out a hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you," she said politely. "Are you the prefect?"

"Yes," the girl said. "Alice Mayberry."

"Indeed," Amelia said, almost stuttering. 'Alice'. Could she be Neville's mother? Oh, why had she never spoken to him about his parents? Well, admittedly, it would have been awkward; and she certainly never expected to be in this situation. She didn't even know their age. It was probably just a coincidence. She had never even seen the photo of the original Order of the Phoenix.

"I'm supposed to show you around?" Alice said, almost as though she was checking. Amelia nodded rapidly, and stood.

"I'm ready if you are," she said.

"Come on, then."

"See you at lunch, then?" Amelia asked Severus and Lily. They nodded, and said that they'd meet her at noon.

Alice showed Amelia around the school, and spoke with her about the classes. They went to the library at Amelia's query, and Alice was pleased to see just how excited the new Ravenclaw was about the books. She'd fit right into the house.

"So," she said as they made their way to Professor Dumbledore's office. He had given Alice a time in the owl that he had sent her, and she was always punctual. "You're friends with Evans and Snape?"

"Well, kind of," Amelia said. "They found me when I was lost, and helped me out. I'd like to be their friend, but I'd feel as though I were intruding."

"It _is_ possible to be in a trio of best friends," Alice said, giving the younger girl an amused look. "Not just a duo."

"I know," Amelia replied sadly. Boy, did she know. However, could anyone take the place of her friends, replace the Golden Trio?

Maybe that was what she needed to do. Maybe she needed to expand the group. That would certainly be a way to fix things.

"Apricot sherbet," Alice said, and Amelia realised that they were at the headmaster's office. The prefect rolled her eyes. "I wish he'd go back to lemon drops. It's easier to remember."

**

* * *

**

That's for all those people out there who hate that Dumbledore offers everyone lemon drops in other stories. Enjoy!


	16. A New Life at Hogwarts

"A New Life at Hogwarts"

It was official. 'Amelia' was starting again. Alice opted to wait outside the office for her, leaving the new Ravenclaw to talk with the headmaster.

"So, Miss Thyme," Dumbledore said, leaning across the desk, blue eyes bright. "How do you feel about Hogwarts so far?"

"Oh, it's wonderful!" Amelia exclaimed. "I'm sure I'll fit right in. And you have a brilliant library. I love books."

"You are most definitely suited to Ravenclaw, then," he replied. "Now, I'm going to take you shopping as soon as you have selected your subjects. Have you spoken to your housemates about them?"

"Well, I've spoken to Severus and Lily," she said. Dumbledore smiled at the fact that she said 'Severus' first. Had she noticed? "I'd certainly like to take Potions. And Defence Against the Dark Arts." Yes. Severus' favourite subjects. Dumbledore's smile widened.

"What else would you like to do?" he asked. "A minimum of five subjects. Oh, and I wouldn't recommend doing every subject, either. We've had that before—twice in my time—and the students were worn out by the end of the year."

Amelia knew. She had in fact done it before herself, and knew the dangers. She simply nodded, and thought for a bit. "Then I'd like to do Transfiguration, Charms, and Arithmancy as well. I'd also like to do Ancient Runes. I'm fascinated by almost everything—Divination excepted, of course—but I think that, for my first year here, I probably shouldn't do too much, should I?"

"I think that's a fine choice of subjects," the headmaster said, pleased. "I'll arrange that for you right now. If you'll only wait a moment." He tapped his wand against a piece of blank parchment, and a timetable appeared. "Your teachers will be notified as well. Now, let's fix a time to go shopping. How about… now?" His eyes twinkled, and Amelia smiled.

"Perhaps after lunch," she said, and the headmaster realised the time. It was indeed almost time for the midday meal.

"Very well," he said. "I will come and collect you from the Ravenclaw table once we are both finished. Does that sound fine?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Until then, my dear."

Amelia spent a very happy lunch with her new friends. She didn't dare ask if they wanted her to be their friend _officially_, but thought that she could broach the subject in a roundabout way. She decided to try.

"I haven't yet made any friends in Ravenclaw," she said, and she bit her lower lip. "Of course, I've only been here overnight. I've never had any friends before, being home-schooled. Well, my mum was my friend, but she… she…" She drew in a shaky breath, and Lily leaned across the table to squeeze her hand.

"Severus and I discussed it, and we'd be happy to have you as our friend," she said, and Amelia brightened considerably.

"Really?" she asked hopefully, glancing at Severus, who was sitting next to the redhead. "You'd want me as a friend?"

"We don't mind making it into a trio, do we, Sev?" Lily said, glancing at her friend. He shook his head, and Amelia wondered if they really _had_ discussed it, or whether Lily was just taking a liberty because she and Severus were so close. "That's settled, then. So, when are you going shopping?"

As Amelia had finished her lunch, and Dumbledore had noticed this, she saw that he was heading towards them. "Right now, actually. I'll see you at dinner?"

"Of course," Lily said, and Severus nodded. Amelia wondered why he wasn't speaking. Maybe he was just annoyed that Lily had offered their friendship without asking him; unless, of course, they really _had_ discussed it. He still may not have been given a choice.

Wait a minute. He was in love with Lily. He'd just agree to anything she suggested, wouldn't he?

"Ready to go, Miss Thyme?" the headmaster asked as Amelia stood.

"Yes, sir," she said, and he held out his arm. She took it, waved goodbye to her new friends, and allowed herself to be led out.

**

* * *

**

No, we won't get the shopping trip. We've more important things to be worrying about, and buying things that we'll just see later would be redundant. There's one important thing that she shall buy—who can guess what it is?—and the next chapter will be about that.


	17. A Journal

"A Journal"

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_I went on a shopping trip today, with Professor Dumbledore. Of course, if I return to our time, and haven't reversed the effects of whatever I do here, then you'd know all this from me. In your memories, I mean. But I feel as though I need to write to someone from my time, even if they cannot write back to me._

_It was decent of Professor Dumbledore to buy me this journal. My intention—as you would now know—is to leave it for you so that, as I live here, I'm telling you what I'm doing at the time. I have already found a spot in the Ravenclaw girls' dormitories that nobody else seems to know about; this hidden panel. I came across it when exploring the room with my usual precision. There's nothing like this in the Gryffindor girls' dorm room._

_I hope it didn't take too long for you to remember the riddle that you used to guard the Philosopher's Stone. If it caused you any inconvenience, I sincerely apologise. It's just that it was a really clever riddle that has stuck with me ever since._

_This is enough of a diary entry for today, I think. You had to put up with enough of my incessant chatter while teaching me; you hardly need to read the written equivalent in a non-essay capacity._

_Sincerely,_

_Her__ Amelia Thyme._

Amelia grimaced at the fact that she had almost written her old name. Yes; she was now thinking of it as her old name. She was a new student, with new things, including new robes and a new trunk. She had new friends, was part of a new trio… what a paradox it was! Here she was in the past, and yet everything was new!

She had written a letter to Professor Snape, telling him where to find the secret panel underneath her bed, and about the spell which she had used to make it password protected, using the riddle from her first year. She had felt very pleased with her accomplishment, and just hoped that it didn't sound like that in her letter. The letter itself was obscure, but she felt justified in this. After all, it wouldn't do any good for the wrong person to get their hands on the book, would it?

Yes, an unnecessary precaution. But an understandable one, surely!

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_I've left for you a journal. Underneath my bed in the Ravenclaw dormitory—fifth years, of course—is a secret panel, that you can only open with the password. My bed is the one on the far left. I only hope that it will still be there when you get this letter. As to the password…_

_Riddle me this, riddle me that;_

_Who's amazed by the big, black bat?_

_Stolen from Carrey, and not from Jones;_

_Who knows about philosophers' stones?_

_A man so brilliant, a man so cold;_

_Whose puzzling riddles never grow old._

_You riddled me, now I'll riddle you;_

_If you answered that one, you can answer this, too._

_Sincerely,_

_Amelia Thyme, nee Hermione Granger._

Was that too obscure? She hoped not. She laughed at the thought that her potions professor might understand the _Batman Forever_ reference. Her parents had taken her to see the movie during the last holidays, and she was fascinated by The Riddler. Her mother fancied Tommy Lee Jones, so Two-Face was her favourite. Her father denied that Nicole Kidman's character was his favourite, but they could tell that he was lying.

That was enough for tonight. She was tired, and wanted to go to bed. There would be time to write another diary entry tomorrow, with any luck. Much as she loved classes, she needed the weekend to 'acquaint' herself with Hogwarts. That was her official excuse.

**

* * *

**

I've been wanting to use the quote from _**Batman Forever**_** for awhile now. The full quote I had in mind (which Hermione paraphrases and then expands upon) is: "Riddle me this, riddle me that; who's afraid of the big, black bat?"**

**I'm sure that that's how it goes, judging by the Internet Movie Database **_**and**_** the trailer on Youtube.**


	18. Weekend

"Weekend"

Saturday was spent exploring the upper half of the school, and 'memorising' routes between the classrooms based on her lessons. She didn't share any classes with her friends, being in Ravenclaw, and they made sure that she felt confident.

"I feel as though I've got a pretty good idea," Amelia said, looking around where they were standing. "So where are your common rooms?"

"Gryffindor Tower's closest," Lily told her. She glanced at Severus, but he didn't look prepared to leave them. So he trailed along as they went to Amelia's former common room.

"Just knock here if ever you want to speak to me, assuming I'm here," she said.

"And stay away from the unholy duo," Severus added in a mutter. Amelia looked at him.

"Who?" she asked.

"James Potter and Sirius Black," Lily explained. "They're complete prats. Remus Lupin—he's a decent sort, a prefect as well—hangs around with them. He probably wants friendship, and is willing to accept it from anywhere. Pity he isn't friends with us," she added, but Severus just snorted. She sighed. "Peter Pettigrew is the last one, a tag-along. But Severus was right by calling them a duo. They're the leaders."

"They initiate attacks on me," Severus explained, and Amelia gasped. She placed a hand on his arm. "I'm used to it. Lily helps me out when she can."

"Potter's always asking me out, in the most foul way," she said. "He thinks I'm just a… a _thing_. There's no romance in it, no effort. He thinks that bullying Severus will impress me, when it achieves just the opposite."

"You don't… _want_ him to romance you… do you?" Severus asked, looking hurt. Lily made a face, and Amelia laughed.

"Credit me with some taste, Sev," Lily told him, and she linked arms with her friends as they went downstairs to locate the Slytherin common room.

The next day was spent exploring the rest of the lower half of the school, and in exploring the grounds. Amelia had been given permission to go to Hogsmeade as long as she stayed with Lily and Severus at all times—bathroom excursions excluded, naturally—so she was excited to hear that the next Hogsmeade weekend was only two weeks away.

"Two weeks is a long time if you're waiting for something really good to happen," Severus said.

"But I love to learn, so I'm sure the days will just fly by!" Amelia said, dancing ahead of them as they walked to the lake.

"You two could almost be sisters," Severus told Lily as they watched Amelia running down the incline. "Her hair may be curly, and a darker shade of red; but with those green, almost blue, eyes…"

"Yes, I know," Lily said, squeezing his arm. Amelia called out to them, and they trotted down to meet her at the water's edge. Severus began to point out various water creatures which they could _just_ see underneath the surface. At one point, Amelia gasped, and put a hand to her hair. The Giant Squid could be seen approaching the surface, and Severus startled her out of her reverie by pulling her back. A great yellow tentacle dived up, and she let out a soft cry, clutching Severus' robes. Lily laughed, and reassured her that the Giant Squid was perfectly harmless. But Amelia still seemed a bit on edge, and they went back inside soon after.

That night, Hermione pulled out her journal, and started on her third entry, having written a short one the day before. She described what they had done that day, and ended with a quick question at the end.

_Oh, and by the way, sir. Do you happen to know why I have reddish hair, and green-blue eyes? I certainly don't recall inheriting them from my 'mother'. Is this just an effect of the time travel… or did you do something other than slip a note into my pocket when we said goodbye? Forgive the liberty, Professor, but I thought that I should ask._

**

* * *

**

The reason that Amelia hasn't noticed her new looks is simple: she didn't think that they would change. Sometimes, the mind has a way of making you see only what you expect to see, and not what actually is. She hasn't looked in a mirror because she doesn't wear makeup all the time, and probably hates mirrors because of her hair. And no one would have commented on her appearance because… well… they all think that she'd know what she'd look like. At least she's found out before she complains about her looks to anyone, and blows her cover.


	19. First Day of Classes

"First Day of Classes"

Amelia knew that the first classes a student has don't necessarily define their Hogwarts career. After all, it wasn't until Halloween that she made friends with Harry and Ron; and while her habit of answering most of the questions started in and continued from her first classes, things were still different after she made friends.

But the way the classes went on her very first day as the Ravenclaw named Amelia Thyme… she took it as a very good omen.

First of all, in Transfiguration she was able to turn the rubber ball into a teapot on her first go, earning her ten points for Ravenclaw. She wasn't the only one, either, who got it on the first go. The others were from her house, and she felt a sense of freedom that came with being among people of the same intellectual calibre.

Potions went the same way. She met Lily and Severus on their way out of the dungeons, and told them that things were going well, and that she'd see them at lunch. Professor Slughorn was impressed with her, and she made the best potion out of anyone else in the class. Of course, it helped that she had Professor Snape's whispered instructions going through her mind as she diced, sliced, and crushed the ingredients.

Severus and Lily were impressed when she told them about her morning, and they chatted happily during the meal, before separating once again. Amelia had double Defence Against the Dark Arts before dinner, and was looking forward to meeting one of a long line of short-stay teachers.

This one was called Professor Smurf, and she wondered how many Muggleborn students got a kick out of hearing that name. He looked a bit like Papa Smurf, with the short white beard and the glasses; but, thankfully, his skin wasn't blue. That would have been too much for her.

He was showing off his Patronus, saying that they'd be learning them next year, though he'd get them started on the incantation during that class.

"Dementors have been seen leaving Azkaban, so it's best to be prepared," he said, raising his wand. "Now, the incantation is this: Expecto Patronum." He waved his wand slowly as he said that. "Remember to think of a happy memory."

Amelia was tempted to tell him that it could just be a happy thought, and didn't have to be a memory. Harry's Patronus in their third year proved that. All the students raised their wands, and attempted the spell. When it came to Amelia's turn, a silver otter burst out of her wand, and she smirked secretively. Dumbledore's Army had certainly given her an edge over the others. Professor Smurf was speechless for several seconds. Finally…

"How on earth did you learn that spell?" he asked.

"I was home-schooled by my mother," she said. "She taught me how to defend myself, just in case I ever needed it. Also, I had a strong memory."

"May I ask what it was?"

"My mother," she said, not exactly lying. She had been thinking of her real mother, and was surprised that she didn't feel sad thinking about her, missing her.

"Take fifteen points for Ravenclaw," Professor Smurf said. Amelia almost went to correct him, say that it was Gryffindor. This wasn't the first time today, either.

After the class, the Ravenclaws crowded around her, impressed by her skills. She said that, while home-schooling had its advantages, she preferred the school atmosphere.

"Keep up the good work," one of them, Felicity something-or-other said. "We might win the House Cup this year if you keep on going like this."

"I'll do my best," Amelia replied. While she wouldn't abandon her new trio with Lily and Severus, she was glad that she was getting on well with her housemates. That would make things much easier in the long run.

**

* * *

**

We're going to go over a few weeks in the next chapter, journal-form. Just warning you in advance, in case you're hoping to get some real plot progression. Right now, Amelia's just enjoying herself being back in the past. Things will start to heat up in chapter… which is it? 21. That's it.


	20. More Journaling

"More Journaling"

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_First weekend, and there's one week before my first visit to Hogsmeade in this time. I look forward to spending the day outside of Hogwarts with you and Lily. Yes, I think of Severus as you, because you are he. You showed me—as you may remember—to the owlery this morning after breakfast, as Lily had to see Professor McGonagall. Just as you did in our time a few weeks ago, you stopped me from falling through one of the windows. I can never thank you enough for either of your rescues. I only hope that I can fix things in this time, make a better life for you…_

_Dear Professor,_

_I almost messed up my potion today. It was Skele-Gro, far more difficult to make than I had anticipated. If I hadn't had your whispered words running through my mind—whispered only because you caress the instructions for potions with your voice much as the sea breeze caresses the waves. Oh my. I appear to have become quite poetic as Amelia Thyme. Should I blame you for this, Professor?…_

_Dearest Professor,_

_Hogsmeade was wonderful today! Autumn leaves litter the ground, friends arm-in-arm, crunching through the deep-leafed pathway… and still I continue to wax poetic. Was there a poetess named 'Amelia'? Perhaps I should become a writer instead of working for those 'dunderheads' at the Ministry of Magic…_

_Dear Sir,_

_It's a wonderful thing to be able to write to you, even if you hate reading it. It's a form of therapy, I suppose. It has occurred to me that I'd have to leave the letter somewhere for you to find it, or have it sent to you. After all, I can pretend all I like that you're reading this while I write it, and yet logic tells me that you are not. A journal entry will not appear each day, parallel to my penning it in this time…_

_Professor,_

_I can tell how much you like Lily. You're always spending time with us in the library; and not just sitting by, reading, like you used to do. Now you engage me in conversation, trying to impress her. You're also sitting beside me, so that you can watch her while talking. And she's certainly responding. I've seen her blush, though I don't think you've noticed it yet. Should I tell you? I can't help admit that I'm jealous. I wish that someone would like me like that…_

_Dear Professor,_

_It's now been three weeks, and I'm enjoying myself here. Of course, the only problem—well, one of the _few_ problems—is that I'm not only at risk from the Marauders, but also from the other Slytherins. Being friends with you doesn't seem to have given me immunity from them. But I'll survive. I'm not a Gryffindor—sorry, Ravenclaw!—for nothing…_

_Dear __Sev__ Sir,_

_Sorry about that. I'm with you in the library at the moment. Lily's supposed to be joining us for a study session, but she isn't here yet. You must be really worried, because you're hardly talking at all, no matter how much I'm trying. So I decided to work on my diary, glad that I'd brought it with me. I'm nervous about it being found, and feel safer having it with me. It's come in handy for once. I'll try to talk to you again. You must really like her if you don't feel comfortable talking around me. Maybe you'd prefer not to be my friend. I was probably right; you were probably coerced into letting me join you…_

_Oh, thank goodness! Lily was accosted by James Potter on her way to the library. You began to talk properly again. I admit to feeling hurt, but then I'm used to it. My early weeks in Hogwarts with the students, and my entire school career so far with you. I'm sorry. I'll just stop now…_

**

* * *

**

Okay, enough with the journal entries for the time being. There'll be one in chapter 22, a very pivotal one. Well, reasonably pivotal. Oh, and when I said 'heat up' in chapter 21, I meant that we'll get some semblance of plot. Bear in mind the rating.


	21. Bittersweet Realisation

"Bittersweet Realisation"

Amelia felt connected to her professor through the journal. She really did wish that he could write back, particularly as his younger counterpart, Severus, obviously felt uncomfortable talking with her. Not that she was feeling much better when trying to talk to him. She would start to babble nervously if he didn't reply immediately, or at all. Lily had teased her about it—when Severus wasn't around, of course—which made her blush even more.

Whenever she had a free period which the others didn't have, she'd spend it in the library doing homework so that she'd have more time to write in her diary. Sometimes, however, she'd end up staring off into space, thinking about her new friends, and their obvious crush on each other. Why had they never ended up together earlier? If the 'mudblood' incident hadn't occurred after the O., which were fast approaching, then perhaps it would have been Harry Snape; still with black hair, but a different facial structure, maybe his father's nose.

That night, Lily had prefect patrol, but Amelia and Severus still met.

"Hope she doesn't run into Potter," he muttered as they sat at opposite sides of a table.

"You really like her, don't you?" Amelia asked, hopeful that they may actually have a decent conversation. He nodded shortly, and pulled out his own homework. It was for Transfiguration, and he was halfway there, having worked on it during his own free period earlier that day.

She sighed as he turned his attention to his work. Ordinarily, she would be all for studying; but then, ordinarily she had to all but hold her friends at wand point for them to do anything constructive. She wanted a conversation with Severus. She wanted him to accept her into their trio properly, to like her, to want her to be with them, to look at her the way he looked at Lily…

Oh, sweet Circe. She fancied him. Amelia had a crush on her dreaded potions master… in the past.

And he liked their friend. Not her.

Amelia nearly knocked over her inkpot with her quill when she realised all of this, and Severus glanced up at her. She looked back at him, her breathing slowing down while her heart raced. He could read minds. She had forgotten that, and looked away quickly before he could read hers.

No, she told herself, remembering what Harry had told her about Occlumency. He doesn't read minds. Minds are not like books. You cannot read them.

…But he can still see into them.

"What's the matter?" he asked grudgingly.

"N-nothing," she said. He snorted, and she looked up. "Actually, yes. Did Lily really consult you about letting me become your friend? Or were you coerced, or just put on the spot? You see, you don't speak to me much, you rarely look at me. Do you really hate me? Is this show of friendship just for Lily's benefit, so you can stay in her good graces and eventually get her to go out with you?"

He looked at her, his expression puzzled at first, then slightly annoyed, and then surprised. Last of all was guilt.

"I don't hate you," he muttered. She scowled at him, hurt.

"Well, it feels like it," she replied, and she stood. "I'll leave you to study in peace."

"Amelia, it's not like th…"

"It's fine, Snape, really. Good night." She strode from the library, leaving behind her inkpot and quill in her haste, and he sighed. Why did girls have to be so complicated?

**

* * *

**

I've reposted this, because I kept writing 'Hermione' instead of 'Amelia'. Not every time; and perhaps that makes it worse. Thank you to the various people who pointed out the mistakes.

I hope this scene didn't seem too awkward. The chapter was supposed to be about Hermione realising her growing feelings for Severus, but it didn't take as long as I thought it would. So I had to extend it a bit. Please let me know what you think, and… be kind. Just for this chapter, no constructive criticism. I'm having one of those insecure evenings, where I'm positive that I should just give in to a life of crime—or accountancy—and forget about writing.

**There. I've done my pathetic plea for acceptance. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Oh, and it's been suggested that I put 'Hermione' in brackets after 'Amelia'. What do you think? I thought it might just look messy, and to everyone else in the story she **_**is**_** Amelia. In fact, Hermione has to think of herself as Amelia, as it will make it easier to stick to her story.**


	22. Confessions

"Confessions"

Severus was off with 'his Death Eater friends', as Lily put it. She and Amelia were lazing around beside the lake, having 'girl talk' time. With these two, it wasn't so much the kind of thing you read in _Witch Weekly_, but rather a bit of gentle gossip, and getting to know one another without the hindrance of having a boy around. Lily asked about how Amelia was settling in with the Ravenclaws, and told her some 'girlier' stories about her own time at Hogwarts so far. Amelia clammed up a bit about her own 'past', pretending that she didn't want to think about her dead mother and unknown father any more than necessary.

"You don't get any trouble from the others because you don't know who your father is, do you?" Lily asked, concerned. Amelia shook her head emphatically.

"I'm sure there are a few students in this school in the same situation, and they just won't admit it," she said. "After all, most of us were born in the swingin' sixties!" She and Lily laughed over that. "Lily?"

"Yes, Amelia?"

"Does Severus really hate me?" She bit her lower lip, and Lily looked at her in astonishment.

"What makes you ask that?" she said.

"He doesn't really like talking to me, and seems… uncomfortable. I think he just said that I could join you to make you happy. After all, he does have a crush on you."

"No, he doesn't."

"Yes, he does."

"No."

"Yes."

"Do you have a crush on him?"

"Yes… hey!" She blushed, and Lily laughed.

"Gotcha, Amelia!" she said. "So you _do_ like him. That's very interesting."

"Please, Lily," Amelia begged. "You can't tell him. He doesn't even like me… and it'd never work out anyway. Besides, you like him back, don't you?"

"I'm not the one we're talking about here, honey."

"Hey, Evans!"

"Oh, great," Lily muttered. It was James Potter. "Amelia, do something."

"Like what?"

"Anything! We just need to get rid of them."

"Um… okay." Amelia got an idea. "Come and join in, boys!" Lily shot her a filthy look, and Amelia raised an eyebrow at her. "You can settle an argument between us. You probably heard something of it, didn't you?"

"We heard the 'yes-ing' and 'no-ing'," Sirius admitted, settling down next to Amelia with a flirtatious grin.

"Well, you can help us decide which is better: tampons or pads."

Remus suppressed a snort, knowing precisely what Amelia was doing; Peter blushed furiously; Sirius' mouth dropped open; and James spluttered, trying to find something amusing to stay, but coming up with nothing. Amelia tilted her head, as did Lily, who was trying desperately not to grin like mad. What a plan!

"It's a matter," she said, taking Amelia's cue, "of whether you'd want the discomfort of something bulky in your knickers, or something bulky, but in a _different _way, inserted into your…"

"We'll leave you to it!" Remus said, jumping to his feet. The others all stood, and walked away without a word. Remus winked at the girls, still trying to stop his laughter from escaping. A few chuckles came from him as he ran to catch up to the others, who were all but running.

Amelia wrote about all this in her diary that night, hoping that it might give her potions professor some little amount of amusement.

_I hope you don't feel uncomfortable with my confession. But, since I can't tell you while you're young and while there are possibilities, no matter how remote, I may as well tell you when it cannot be spoken of, and when we are not constantly near each other. Where no discomfort can settle between us. However, if you feel at all uneasy over what I've written, please just forget about it. After all, it's just a crush, isn't it?_

**

* * *

**

But is it? I had some great ideas about how to continue, and then came up with some other good ideas. I'll try to decide which is best.

**By the way, I'll probably only be able to write one chapter a day after this, as we're getting into uni now, and I must work on other things, including reading the 20 books I have to read.**


	23. OWLs

"OWLs"

The study sessions were tense. Amelia was in a right state, as she always was with impending exams. Even Lily and Severus weren't as fevered as she was. The only relief that the time-traveller felt with them as her friends was that she didn't have to worry about making study plans for them. They were devoted students as well, and didn't need to be prompted to study, nor did they require her help with essays.

"What you need is a massage," Lily remarked, and Severus snorted disbelievingly. Amelia glared at both of them.

"What I _need_ is to do well in these exams," she said. Part of her grumpiness came from not knowing whether she should be doing this at all. She should have been studying with Harry and Ron. And yet this was what Lily wanted, wasn't it? Amelia had to be around for the tests; for what happened after them.

"Thyme, may I just say how unnatural this obsession with studying is?" Severus drawled, and Lily snorted. "What?"

"That's rich, coming from you," she said. "You're worse than I am, and usually just as bad as Amelia."

"I pale in comparison," he said, raising an eyebrow as he looked directly at the Ravenclaw. She glanced at his lily-white hands, and smiled. Lily giggled, seeing what Amelia saw, and Madame Pince shushed them. Severus glared at the two girls, and hid his hands behind the book he was reading.

"Sorry," Amelia whispered.

"I'm used to jokes at my expense," he muttered back, and he buried himself in his reading.

"Really, Severus, I'm sor…"

"Forget it, Thyme," he said.

"Oh, Sev," Lily reprimanded him. "She has a first name. And be nice. She apologised for offending your delicate sensibilities."

"If it'll make you happy, Lily," he replied, in a put-upon tone. "Thyme… _Amelia_. I'm sorry that I was churlish towards you."

"Apology accepted," Amelia said, and she blushed. Severus quickly returned his attention to the Defence book, and the trio were quiet for the rest of the study session.

"I know tomorrow's Saturday, but I'm tutoring some of the younger students, as prefect. Remus is helping. So I won't be able to join you," Lily explained. "If you two are still going to meet, would you _please_ try to get along with each other?"

"Yes," Amelia said, nodding her head eagerly. Severus rolled his eyes, but promised as well.

"Good," Lily said. She linked arms with her two friends, and they left the library. As they walked along, they heard talking. Severus stiffened, as did Lily, recognising the voices: some of the Slytherins.

"Keep walking," he murmured, and Amelia's head jerked up.

"Wha…"

"Don't ask, just do it, and ignore them at all costs," he told her, giving her a sharp, piercing look to emphasise his point. The breath caught in her throat, and Lily had to tug the two out of their trance so that they could all keep moving.

"Hey, Snape!" someone called. A boy who reminded Amelia of Sirius was the one who had drawn their attention. "Hanging out with _two_ Mudbloods now, are you?"

"Stop it, Regulus," Severus warned. Lily was furious.

"You're just as bad as your brother, Black!" she yelled. "If I could dock points from you, I would."

"I'd just belt him one," Amelia said casually, looking at her fingernails. Everyone turned to look at her, and she looked up. "Well, it's just a name. It's stupid to let a name get to you. It's like refusing to say 'Voldemort'." There were gasps, and she realised that more than a few people were around. "Oh, come on! Grow up!"

"Anyway, she's not a Mu… Muggleborn," Severus said. "Her mother was a witch."

"What about her father, though?" one of the other Slytherins taunted.

"If I was a Mudblood," Amelia said, thankful that Severus had remembered her 'blood status', "then I wouldn't be ashamed. Blood status does not determine who you are, nor does it determine your capabilities. Only bigots and fools think that. And, as I said, _it's just a name_." She looked at Lily out of the corner of her eye at this, hoping that the Gryffindor would get the message. But she was shaking from rage, and Amelia sighed.

"You've never been called a 'Mudblood' before, have you?" Lily asked.

"Actually, it's happened to me more than once," she replied. "But that doesn't matter to me. Why should it? You're one of the smartest people I know, Lily. Should I care that you're Muggleborn? No. Out of you and Mr. Black here," she continued, jerking her thumb towards Regulus, "who do you think is more likely to get 'O's in all of your O.?"

"Well said," Severus murmured, and Amelia blushed yet again.

"Now, let's get out of here," she said, gripping their arms and steering them out into the courtyard. "Time for some fresh air."

**

* * *

**

Next chapter: Severus gets Amelia to 'cool off' in Hogsmeade.

**As of Monday, I'll be posting one chapter of each story a week; so, a chapter of one story is posted on Monday, and then the next chapter posted the next Monday. That way, I'll not only have more time for uni work, but you won't be bombarded by seven emails a day from me and you may get better quality work, though I make no guarantees.**


	24. Hogsmeade of the Past

"Hogsmeade of the Past"

Lily was on patrol duty in Hogsmeade. Amelia was all for staying at Hogwarts to continue studying, but Severus was adamant.

"She won't let me live it down if I let you stay here," he said, referring to Lily.

"She thinks we're studying anyway…"

"Who cares?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "You need a break, as do I. So let's take one." He helped her pack up and return her books, and then they left the library together. Once outside the school, they trailed down to Hogsmeade at a slow pace. They started out walking with a good couple of feet distance between them. But, the longer they walked, the shorter the distance became. Soon, Severus' hand was brushing against Amelia's. They both glanced down at the gloved hands which were barely touching. She took the initiative, and moved her hand into his. He responded by entwining their fingers, and she looked up at him with a blush.

No words were spoken until they reached the village. They couldn't see Lily among the throngs of students that littered the small town.

"She's probably in the Three Broomsticks," Severus said, and he felt Amelia's hand stiffen ever so slightly. "Ever been to the Shrieking Shack?" he asked, redirecting the subject. She shook her head, not daring herself to speak. She didn't know how to feel about any of this. They may have been holding hands, but he was still thinking about Lily. "It's this way. Come on." He tugged on her hand, and they walked from the village to the most haunted building in Britain… that is, if you didn't count Hogwarts.

"How far away is it?" she asked as they strolled, still holding hands. Severus turned to her, and considered the question.

"Far enough," he said noncommittally.

What does he mean by that? she wondered. They still had a bit of a distance to walk, as she knew from personal experience; but, walking with Severus made the time pass much quicker than when she was with Harry and Ron. Of course, it helped that she fancied her former potions professor. Or was it _future_ potions professor?

"Here we are," he told her, sweeping his hand to indicate the dilapidated building. Amelia was fascinated by how much younger the Shack looked. The Shrieking Shack of the past.

"Wow," she murmured. "I've read about it, of course…"

"But there's something different about seeing it in real life, isn't there?"

"Most definitely." She turned to smile at her friend. "Thank you for bringing me here, Severus."

"You're welcome, Amelia," he said, shuffling his feet a little. Somehow, it didn't seem to be from the nippy weather. "And… for what it's worth… I don't hate you. I like you. In fact, I probably like you too much."

"It's not possible to like someone too much, surely?" she asked, smiling. He cleared his throat.

"I think it is," he said, ducking his head. "If, for example, the person you like doesn't like you back in that way." He looked at her from underneath his eye lashes, and Amelia's heart rate accelerated.

"What if I _do_ like you back in that way?" she asked, unable to breathe properly. "Would that change things?"

His eyes lit up, though the rest of his face remained impassive. "Oh, it would change things a great deal, Amelia." He stepped closer. "A _great_ deal."

"How great?" she asked, stepping forward as well. He closed the distance between them, and pulled her to his body.

"_Very_ great," he whispered, and he crashed his lips onto hers.

**

* * *

**

Severus always has to have the last word, doesn't he? Brilliant! Or, at least, I hope so. I'm sorry if Amelia's already seen the Shrieking Shack in the story. For artistic reasons, I decided to send the two of them there so that they could have a private moment 'far from the madding crowd', so to speak.


	25. An Argument

"An Argument"

They returned to the village eventually, and caught up with the others heading back to the school. Severus looked around for Lily, and Amelia pointed her out. They waved, and she waved back, before returning their attention to each other and climbing to Hogwarts behind the other students. Their hands were yet again entangled, bodies close together as they ascended the slope, neither speaking a word to the other.

At the bottom of the stairs in the Entrance Hall, they separated; Severus to the dungeons, and Amelia up the stairs, heading for the Ravenclaw common room. She was stopped by a voice calling her, and turned to see her red-headed friend running towards her.

"Amelia, wait," she said, holding up a hand. Soon they were standing face to face, and Amelia gave her a few seconds to catch her breath.

"What's up, Lily?"

"I… You were with Severus today. I thought you were going to study."

"We would have been together then anyway; only he wanted to get me away from the studying for awhile. He didn't think you'd appreciate it if we stayed there for too long, as you've been trying to get me to cool off from working so much." When she finished speaking, she waited for Lily's reply.

"You were holding hands," she said, frowning. "Why?"

"Well, we… we…" Amelia looked at her, also confused. "Well, you know that I like him, and he… he likes me back." She smiled shyly, feeling deliriously happy at the very thought of his mutual attraction to her. "He took me to look at the Shrieking Shack, and we… kissed." She was this close to bouncing on the spot. Lily hadn't moved an inch. Only her eyes had changed, and they were growing stormy. "Lily? What's the matter?"

"Didn't you know that I like him?" Lily asked hoarsely. Amelia was stunned. "Didn't you ever think that you weren't the only one attracted to Severus Snape?"

"You… you never said anything…"

"Why would I? I've known him longer! I've been in love with him longer! Why would he possibly prefer you to me?"

"I don't know!" Amelia cried, frustrated, throwing her hands up in the air. "It's inexplicable to me, too. But you should have _told_ me."

"I thought it was just a crush on your part, something that would blow over," Lily said, tears forming in her green eyes. "Some friend you are. So I guess there's no trio left, is there?"

"W-what? I mean, it would have been the same if _you_ two were together. And I thought that he liked you, really I did!"

"What does it matter now, anyway?" Lily sniffed. "He's lost to me. Thanks a _lot_, Amelia Thyme." She turned on her heel and walked away, and Amelia collapsed against the wall, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

**

* * *

**

Well, it's pretty obvious what just happened. But… there's a further twist in the story, isn't there? (Yes, there is.) See you in a week's time! Oh, and wish me luck for my oral presentation tomorrow, even though I probably won't get your reviews in time. That's partly why this chapter's so short. The argument didn't go for as long as I thought it would, and I should be doing further research, really. Hmm.


	26. Resolve

"Resolve"

_Dear __Se__ Sir,_

_We went to the Shrieking Shack today, you and I. You kissed me there. You. Kissed. Me! I've never been so excited, so happy. But then, everything was __ruin__ spoiled. I don't know whether you ever realised this but…_

How should she proceed? Hermione nervously fiddled with her quill, and a drop of ink fell onto the page of the journal. She blotted it, sighed, and worked out how best to continue with her entry. Should she tell him the whole conversation? And when had she started referring to them both as the same person? Some time back, now that she thought about it.

_Lily is in love with you. Did you know that? I only hope that, if you read this, you won't have any regrets, that the thoughts won't torture you. Because you told me that you like me. I know that you liked her in our time, which makes me wonder if you still like her in this time as well. Is it possible to like two people at the same time?_

She hoped not. Though it would make life easier for them, she didn't like the thought of Severus not liking her fully. Why hadn't Lily told her? With another sigh, she continued to write the first things that came to her mind.

_I think I should leave here. Give you a chance at happiness. The only problem is that, if things go the way you'd want to, Harry may never born. How much worse might the future be if things were changed? I need to be sure that I'd be doing the right thing, against all odds. I only wish I knew the full story, so that the future could be changed properly. If it turns out that you do like Lily, I'm not going to stop things from happening. I'll just leave. Lily's been a good friend; she just seems possessive, jealous…_

Hermione stopped. She didn't want to bad mouth her friend, particularly someone who liked her friend. No. She had to find out how Severus felt. After all, she had thought that he liked Lily, when all the time he must have been trying to hide his _real _feelings.

Well, one could hope.

**

* * *

**

Flippin' heck! You folks really don't like Lily in this story, do you? Perhaps one day I'll write a story where she's a lovely person. This isn't the only story where I've had complaints about Lily; but then, not as much as in this story. You have to bear in mind that she wasn't nice to Severus; and her unforgiving nature is part of the reason he became a Death Eater, as she never forgave him for calling her a Mudblood. (Ooh, how I hate to write that word!)


	27. The Ministry of Magic

"The Ministry of Magic"

Professor Dumbledore had very kindly agreed to take Amelia to the Ministry so that she could organise to give them a sample of her blood. This way, they could find out who her father was. But first they had to collect forms. And Amelia also planned to hand over some letters and a diary, to be collected in the future by a certain Severus Snape…

The Department of Births, Deaths and Marriages was most accommodating—partly because they were in awe of Professor Dumbledore—and handed over every form that she would need without question. The headmaster saw Alastor Moody when they returned to the Atrium, and Amelia seized her chance.

"Sir, I've seen part of the Ministry, but I'd love to see the postal department," she said, looking up at Dumbledore. "Could I please have a look? I can come back and find you here."

"Of course, Miss Thyme," he said, waving her on. Amelia hurried off, and a few minutes later she was in a very short queue at the Ministry's post office.

"I'd like to make an unusual request," she told the teller when she arrived at the front.

"Indeed?" the man asked, tilting his head. "Please, go ahead."

"I'm playing a game—have you ever heard of a time capsule? Yes? Well, I'd like these letters to be sent to Severus Snape at various times. I've got a note attached to each envelope, and would like them to be sent to him on those days in the future."

"That certainly does sound interesting," he said, and he took charge of the letters that Amelia had given him. She didn't want him to miss her too much when she left, so had written a letter for every five years—three in all—and then another four years later, to be sent three days before Dumbledore would escape from the Ministry in her fifth year.

"Could you please make sure that these will be sent in time?" she asked him politely. He nodded.

"We'll do our best, as always, to make sure that your owls arrive on time," he said. "Does your friend know about this?"

"No," she said, her eyes sparkling. "But he'll find out one day. It's… it's to be a surprise."

"Very well, then," he said, and they said their goodbyes. The last letter to Severus contained her request that he stop her from going to the past.

So… why was she still here?

Oh, please let him get them, she thought desperately, plastering a smile on her face as she approached the headmaster and Moody.

"All done?" Dumbledore asked, and Amelia nodded. She had done all she could for now. Maybe Professor Snape had slipped something else into one of her pockets before she left, something that could help? Perhaps a refill of the potion from the Time-Turner that Lily had left to her? But then, he would have to know the ingredients and the brewing process, and he had access to neither.

Why didn't I think of that before? she thought as they went to the Ministry fireplaces, and waited in line to floo back to Hogwarts. I could just tell Lily not to make the potion. But then again, she isn't speaking to me at the moment.

Amelia decided to wait until she returned to Hogwarts. Chances are, she had to wait until she was asleep before anything could happen. Yes. That was it. She had to wait.

That must have been it.

**

* * *

**

Happy Good Friday, everyone! Watching the St. Matthew's Passion with Mum at the moment. Hurrah! Cello!

**Okay, the reason that I'm so cheerful today is because I made cupcakes this morning, with a lot of silliness afterwards when it came to decorating them. I'm clearly still hopped up on sugar. Wee!!!**


	28. Consideration

"Consideration"

The next evening, Amelia had realised what had gone wrong. It was all a paradox; the entire thing. The visit to the Ministry of Magic had been a wasted trip. If only she had thought things through first! And now she was back at square one.

When she had woken the next morning and realised that she was still in the past, she had wondered what had gone wrong. Of all the times to be among the well-read Ravenclaws, and she couldn't even ask them for help. Not in this matter. After much thinking, she had realised why she hadn't gone back to the future. If she sent letters in the past that were to stop her from going to the past in the first place… well, therein lay the problem. If the letters had been successful, and she hadn't been sent to the past, then she wouldn't have been there to send the letters.

It was a perfect paradox. And she hated it.

Sighing, Amelia drew out the empty Time-Turner. She twisted the chain in her fingers, and blessed the Ravenclaws for being so studious. She was blissfully alone in the dormitory, while they haunted the library, and had the time to study her situation without questions being asked. The light from the candles in the room reflected off the brass—or was it really gold?—surface of the Time-Turner, and if she moved it at certain angles she nearly blinded herself.

"Not good," she muttered after having done it for the fourth time. She set aside the mysterious but currently useless object, and pulled out Lily's letter. She gazed at the spell that was supposed to leave things as they were in this time. How on earth was it supposed to work in conjunction with the Time-Turner? Amelia considered the possibilities.

One, she was supposed to cast it while time itself was swirling around her; but the problem that that presented was being able to use her wand, not to mention that it would be spread across several… time zones, really.

Two, she had to cast it once she arrived back in the future. The problem with that was that she could land in the middle of a crowd, or encounter someone from the past before she had a chance to erase the memories of the people who would recognise her.

Three, she cast it beforehand. This was the most logical solution. The only problem was that the spell might wear off having been cast so long ago.

Why hadn't she been more specific?

"This is bloody useless!" Amelia exclaimed furiously, throwing the notes to the bed. "And it's not as if I can go back to the future—the _present_—without the potion!" She sighed. "I'll just have to tell Lily not to make the potion. But, again…" and she lay back, "it'd be the same problem as the owls.." She rolled over onto her front, and looked down at the letters. "Anyway. What kind of potion needs a spell to be cast _with _it? Well, there are certain examples… but nothing like _this_." She put away the Time-Turner, and picked up the pieces of parchment to put them away as well. Then she paused.

"Unless… they don't need to be used together."

**

* * *

**

Aha! As I told one reader, there was "a paradox, a paradox, a most ingenious paradox". To quote _**The Pirates of Penzance**_**, I should say. Naturally, I don't own any of Gilbert and Sullivan's works; though, when you think about it, there's no copyright left on them…**


	29. Tying Up Loose Ends

"Tying Up Loose Ends"

Once Amelia had concluded that it was entirely possible to travel back to the future simply by using the spell, it was a matter of concluding her business in the past, so to speak. Lily was still avoiding her, and Amelia hated being on the end of one of her grudges. No wonder Professor Snape was so bitter. The spell at least had the advantage of wiping her from everyone's memories, which meant that he wouldn't hate her for leaving. After all, who could hate someone who never actually existed?

She had become accustomed to seeing herself as Amelia Thyme, with her red hair and turquoise eyes. While she enjoying finding kindred spirits among the Ravenclaws in the seventies, and while she loved the strong feelings she had for Severus, she knew that she'd be better off—and happier—in her own time.

Before she left, she had to have all her assignments finished in plenty of time, for all the good it would do.

"Here you are, Professor Flitwick," she said to her Head of House, handing over all of her completed assignments.

"Why, Miss Thyme! While I applaud your efforts, why are you giving _me _your essays, and so ahead of time?" He looked at Amelia, worried. "Is there something wrong, something that I should know about?"

"Well, sir," she began. "The Ministry has contacted me about my father. As it turns out, he's been trying to find me as well, and wants to meet with me. It's close to the holidays now, and I may not return until next term. I just wanted to be prepared. I've got to go and meet him. Professor Dumbledore will be in his office now, so I must go. This is just in case…"

"I understand perfectly, my dear. Have you made your farewells to your friends?"

"Not yet, sir. I'm saving them until last."

"Well, I hope things work out for you, Miss Thyme. Until we meet again?"

"Yes, Professor," Amelia said, and she shook his hand. He beamed at her, before shuffling off with the scrolls of parchment to file them away. She left the room, unsteady on her feet, and went to the headmaster's office. Her story for the headmaster was similar, only she didn't tell him that she was leaving right then and there. Naturally, he wanted to meet her father first, and she said that she was going to pick him up at Hogsmeade. He gave her permission to have Severus accompany her, and she said that she'd be back within the hour, as she had to find him first, and that they might take their time walking down to the village.

"You understand what I mean, don't you, sir?" she asked, and his eyes twinkled as he smilingly nodded.

"I was young once, too, Miss Thyme," he said. "However," he added, serious all at once, "if you feel that you are in danger at any time, do not hesitate to use any magic at your disposal to defend yourself."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore," she replied, nodding, wide-eyed with earnestness.

"Go now, then," he said, and she left the office.

Now she only had to say goodbye to the Ravenclaws… and Severus.

**

* * *

**

I'm thinking of only going for 35 chapters. I keep getting stuck with this story; but, out of duty and loyalty, I've stuck with it. Read and review, and I might just get some more ideas. It'll probably end up with an open-ended finish otherwise. Amelia goes back to the future in the next chapter.


	30. Back to the Future

"Back to the Future"

One by one, the Ravenclaws had all wished her luck. None of them had ever made fun of her for being born 'out of wedlock'; only some of the Slytherins bullied her, and that was for her blood status.

It was a long, difficult walk down to the Slytherin common room. She hesitated when she went to knock, but berated herself for being weak. She was a Gryffindor, and Gryffindors never backed down! Or, at least, that was the theory.

Shaking her head at her foolishness, Amelia knocked, and waited. A third year opened the door, and she sneered when she saw the fifth year.

"What do you want, Mudblood?" she asked, and Amelia rolled her eyes at the 'insult'.

"Make up another word, already," she muttered. She narrowed her eyes at the younger student, attempting to look… well, either menacing or authoritative. "I need to speak to Severus. Now. If you make me wait, you'll regret it."

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

Amelia's wand was out and pressed at the third year's neck in an instant. She quirked one eyebrow up at the girl's scared expression.

"Never raise your tone to me," she said quietly. She then saw a shadow behind the third year, and smiled when she saw that it was Severus. The young girl thought that the smile was that of warning, and scampered off with a squeak, lest she be hexed.

"What is it, Amelia?" Severus asked her. Then that he saw her luggage. "What…"

"I need to talk to you, Sev. Please."

"Okay," he said, frowning, and he stepped out into the corridor with her. They walked down the hall, and then Amelia turned to him.

"I have to go away," she said, and she bit her lower lip to hold back her tears. "Home. I have to… go home." She swallowed, and raised her gaze to Severus' eyes, which were filled with hurt… regret… sorrow…

"Why?" he asked, his voice so low that the word might have easily been mistaken for a breath.

"I don't belong here," she said.

"Yes, you do…"

"In this… in this time, I mean. I… I came here from… from the future. It's the present in my time, and this… this is the past. To me."

"I don't under…"

"I _know_, and I'm sorry, Severus. I did this to try and help you, try and save you all. But things didn't work out that way. I just…" She took a deep, shuddering breath, and handed him the letter telling him how to find the journal. It was a good thing she had only given the Ministry's post office copies of the originals. "Promise me that you'll read this in nineteen years' time, on the date that it says on the envelope. Not that it will matter."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice as emotionless as his face. Amelia winced.

"The only way for me to return home—to my time—is to use a spell that will erase me from everybody's memories here…"

"No!"

"I _have_ to, Severus! It's the only way. I haven't done what I was supposed to in this time, and there's no way to fix it. Severus… Lily likes you. I'm sure of it. This is jeopardising the future, I know. But I had to tell you. On the off-chance that you'll remember. I want you to be happy. And… you'll be happy if you forget me."

"On the contrary," he said, tucking the letter away into his pocket. "I'll never be able to forget you."

"This spell…"

"The magic of love transcends all other magic," he said, and he leaned down. He caressed her lips with his, before kissing her fully, pulling her close to him. "And you can quote me on that."

"You… you love me?"

"Oh yes. Am I alive in your time?"

"Y-yes."

"Of course. It's only nineteen years. Not much of an age difference in wizarding years, is it? We'll be together eventually. I promise." He tucked a curl of her hair behind her left ear, and kissed her nose. "I only… I only wish that you could stay with me. And I'm hoping that this is all a nightmare that I'll wake from soon."

"Me too," Amelia said, her voice catching, and she threw her arms around neck. But she knew that it wasn't, and wondered if Severus really believed what she had said. Well, there was no way he'd remember this anyway, and burned this last embrace into her memory, determined never to forget this feeling.

With one last look, she picked up her luggage, held out her wand, and stepped away from him, whereupon she began to draw some runes in the surrounding air. Severus frowned, studying her movements. It was when he heard her speaking Latin, and the magic began to shimmer about her, that he realised she had been telling the truth. This _wasn't_ a nightmare; this _wasn't_ just some prank that she had been playing on him, or something to test his love for her.

And she was about to leave him.

"Reditus, viator de tempus. Nunquam esse meminisse. Posse res de tempus vos dimittere…"

"I'll never forget you, Amelia!" Severus called over her chanting. She didn't hear him until she had finished, and registered what he had said. Their gazes connected just as she felt herself being torn away. The only thing she could do was mouth 'I love you' to him. Then everything went black.

**

* * *

**

Whoa. Long chapter. But I had to put all of this in, you see. In fact, I cut out quite a bit, because I decided that it was irrelevant, and just slowed the story. Ah well. Consider this a reward for your patience. Not the best story I've ever written, nor ever will write; I just hope I've done some justice to what was portrayed in the trailer. Probably only five chapters left after this. However, if you like, I could write a sequel at some stage… far into the distant future… once I've finished this semester, perhaps…

**The translation of the spell above is this:**

"**Return, traveller of time. Never be remember[ed]. May the object of time send you back…"**


	31. Temptation and Disappointment

"Temptation and Disappointment"

Two years passed in Severus Snape's life. He and Lily made up—yet again—after Amelia had left. She had been right. No one remembered her… with one obvious exception to the charm.

You see, Severus had also been right. The magic of love transcended the magic of the spell, and he never forgot her.

It seems that Amelia's imperviousness to the word 'Mudblood' hadn't rubbed off on Lily. Of course, since she didn't remember their friend, she wasn't affected by her example. Therefore, when he used that hateful word to her, she never forgave him.

Amelia would have, he thought. Amelia loved me. She told me so herself, before she disappeared. I didn't hear the words, but I saw them.

Over the course of the two years (and a bit), Severus was tempted, so very tempted, to open the envelope. Many times he would go to open it, only to pull back at the last second. He couldn't betray her trust like that. Even if she had betrayed his trust by not telling him that she was from the future, he couldn't do the same.

But, on the day of his graduation, he had had it.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered as he waited to be called to receive his graduation certificate. A few people around him heard what he said, and glared, thinking that he was referring to the ceremony. He rolled his eyes. Clearly they had forgotten, amidst their hatred of him, that he was one of the most diligent students at Hogwarts. He had also received high marks in all of his classes, including the highest in a third of them, second-highest in the rest.

If he deserved a reward, it was this.

No one missed him in the hour that he was away from the Great Hall. His mission, at that moment, was to read _that_ letter, the same letter that he had been carrying around with him ever since that fateful day. Standing in a dark alcove outside of the hall, he carefully opened the envelope, and read the note aloud, but softly, by the light of his wand.

"'You riddled me, now I'll riddle you; if you answered that one, you can answer this, too. Sincerely, Amelia Thyme… nee Hermione Granger'." He stopped at the end. Hermione Granger. Who the hell was that? Oh. That's probably who she was in the future. Who had given her the name 'Amelia Thyme', then? Did she come up with it herself?

It didn't matter. What mattered was that she had kept a journal, and he could now find it. If it was that important to keep it in the one spot, he could just put it back afterwards. But, right now, he wanted to find it.

He used Legillimancy on a Ravenclaw who was coming out of the Great Hall to obtain the password to the dormitories, a skill that he had taught himself for fun. After all, without Amelia and Lily as his study companions, he got rather bored.

What was all that nonsense about 'Carrey' and 'Jones'? And why 'the big, black bat'? He realised that this was probably why he was supposed to wait until 1996. No doubt it would hold more relevance then.

Hang on. 'Professor Snape'. He… he became her _professor_? No wonder she had behaved so strangely when he had assumed that they could still have a relationship in the future. To be fair, he had half-thought himself to be having a nightmare.

…He needed that journal.

Racing up the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room, he gave the password to the surprised portrait. Once inside, he transfigured an errant quill into a broom, and flew up into the fifth year girl's dormitories, hoping that the rooms all followed the same pattern in each of the houses.

He found Amelia's bed easily, and located the secret panel. He opened it, and pulled out the promised journal. Just about ready to laugh with happiness, he tried to open it.

Nothing. Damn.

Oh yes. There was a password.

"Oh, Amelia," he murmured. "How you do complicate things."

It looked like he would have to wait until the nineties before he could read the words of the one girl he really, and _truly_, loved.

**

* * *

**

The idea of having young Severus find the journal came from TheLastVampirate. I had to tweak the original suggestion so that it would fit in with the earlier chapters, where Amelia wrote that note. For the full thing, go to chapter… 17. "A Journal".

**So a big round of applause for TheLastVampirate!**

**The next chapter is post-Philosopher's Stone fiasco, when it suddenly clicks that the riddle Professor Snape used may be the one to which Amelia referred in her letter. And then in chapter 33, we revert to 'Hermione', and leave behind the name 'Amelia' until it's used again in the last chapter.**

**(Well, it may be referred to, but not used, if you know what I mean. Do you? I hope so.)**


	32. An Ingenious Password

"An Ingenious Password"

'Cool logic'. What else? 'In the face of fire'. Yes, indeed. Miss Granger had been very brave, and very intelligent, solving his riddle like that. Right now, Professor Snape was more concerned with the fact that his house was clearly about to lose the house cup. He suppressed a sigh. Yes, yes. Potter got the most points, _of course_. Oh, and look! Dear little Neville Longbottom got ten just for trying to stop his housemates from saving the wizarding world. Disgusting.

The potions professor was right, of course. The Gryffindors won the house cup. It was of some little consolation that Slytherin came in second. He turned to shake Minerva's hand like a 'good sport', when it hit him.

The riddle. That damned riddle that _she_ solved.

Hermione Granger and Amelia Thyme were one and the same; he'd known that since she came to Hogwarts, and felt jealous when he saw her sitting near Potter. Perhaps this was the same riddle? Hmm…

He quickly shook Minerva's hand, forcing himself not to grin stupidly, and instead managing a toned-down smile. He couldn't wait until this blasted feast was over, and he could return to his rooms.

After a year of having Hermione in his classes, he was loathed to see her go. But she wouldn't travel back in time until her fifth year; and even then, he would be unable to approach her, as she would still be a student. He would wait until she had graduated, and deal with it then.

When he was safely ensconced in his dungeon rooms, the excited professor pulled out his former girlfriend's diary. He pictured the bottle as he had placed it in the room, and tapped the cover of the book, keeping the image in his mind.

It opened.

He started to let out a whoop, and pulled himself back at the last moment. He may have felt like a teenager in love again, but he was now the surly, greasy git of the dungeons; Gryffindor-hater and Gryffindor-hated; professor of the girl he loved, best friends with his enemy's only son. Therefore, he had to remain stoic.

He traced words on the pages, words in a script he hadn't seen for years. Marking Miss Granger's work was one thing; but her handwriting has still changed a little over the years. At least, it was noticeable to him, though it wouldn't have been to most people.

She had described her first week of classes, the first Hogsmeade weekend, their library sessions. He stared at one of the entries.

_I can tell how much you like Lily. You're always spending time with us in the library; and not just sitting by, reading, like you used to do. Now you engage me in conversation, trying to impress her. You're also sitting beside me, so that you can watch her while talking. And she's certainly responding. I've seen her blush, though I don't think you've noticed it yet. Should I tell you? I can't help admit that I'm jealous. I wish that someone would like me like that…_

Couldn't she see? Hadn't she seen that he wasn't trying to impress Lily, but that he was trying to impress her? That he sat beside her because he wanted to be _close_ to her, and that it wasn't so that he had a better view of Lily? Oh, someone did like her like that; he did. No wonder she had had that argument with Lily; the redhead must have felt excluded because he didn't pay as much attention to her as he used to do, before their Ravenclaw friend came along. So Lily had liked him? Well, she certainly didn't remain loyal.

"Jealous, eh?" he muttered, smirking at the entry. And what about this other entry?

_I'm with you in the library at the moment. Lily's supposed to be joining us for a study session, but she isn't here yet. You must be really worried, because you're hardly talking at all, no matter how much I'm trying. So I decided to work on my diary, glad that I'd brought it with me. I'm nervous about it being found, and feel safer having it with me. It's come in handy for once. I'll try to talk to you again. You must really like her if you don't feel comfortable talking around me. Maybe you'd prefer not to be my friend. I was probably right; you were probably coerced into letting me join you…_

No. He was never coerced into being her friend. She knew that; knew it right after he had given her that first kiss in Hogsmeade, near the Shrieking Shack. He'd forgotten that he didn't talk to her without Lily around at first, just because he was too nervous. He thought he might blurt something out to Amelia—Hermione—about liking her, embarrassing himself in the process. Pity she had kept getting the wrong end of the stick.

"Only a few years to go, now," he said quietly, closing the journal. He would read the rest later; relive some of the past that never happened.

**

* * *

**

Sorry we've just gone over a couple of earlier entries. But I think that, if we can go over the letter again, we can do this.

**Here's Hermione's poem that alluded to the riddle. This comes from one of the letters that Hermione left to Professor Snape. Shamelessly paraphrased the first couple of lines from **_**Batman Forever**_**, which I don't own. Just as I don't own Harry Potter, or the video of "Once Upon a Time".**

_Riddle me this, riddle me that;_

_Who's amazed by the big, black bat?_

_Stolen from Carrey, and not from Jones;_

_Who knows about philosophers' stones?_

_A man so brilliant, a man so cold;_

_Whose puzzling riddles never grow old._

_You riddled me, now I'll riddle you;_

_If you answered that one, you can answer this, too._


	33. Seeing Double

"Seeing Double"

Had it worked? Yes. Severus wasn't there anymore. Hermione looked around, and shrugged. She didn't want to be seen around the dungeons, just in case a Slytherin stumbled across her. She set off, and then it hit her. She was no longer in Ravenclaw. Glancing down at her clothes, she removed any and all tell-tale signs of having been in a house other than Gryffindor, storing them in her bag.

She cast a Tempus charm, and saw that she hadn't even left here in her own time yet! Maybe, if she ran fast enough, she could stop herself from going back in time. She began to run to the library, when it hit her.

"Curses," she muttered. "That paradox again." She sighed, but decided to continue on that way. She might see Sever…

Professor Snape, she thought. Must remember that.

When she arrived at the end of the corridor, she ducked into the shadows.

Hermione—the pre-Amelia Hermione—was writing a note. That's right! She had written a note to Harry and Ron. The professor held out his hand once she was finished, and she looked up at him.

"I'll make sure they get it. I promise."

The younger Hermione gave him the note, and they spoke for another half a minute.

"I just hope I'll be able to help you," she whispered to him, and she embraced him. It was surreal; feeling jealous of her younger self hugging her boyfriend's older counterpart. But as thinking about this gave her a headache, the older Hermione instead watched herself say goodbye, and then spin the Time-Turner. As soon as she was gone, the potions master's shoulders slumped, and he leant against the wall.

"You helped me more than you knew," he murmured. Hermione walked forward as he looked down at the parchment in his hand.

"I won't hold you to that promise, sir," she said, startling him. His wand was out as soon as she emerged from the shadows, but he pocketed it again almost instantly.

"Hermione," he said, taking a step forward as he smiled. "I missed… Oh."

"What is it?"

"I'm… I'm your teacher now," he reminded her. "But thank you," and he gave her the note. "I'd rather have as little contact as possible with you… friends." He sneered. Yes. Professor Snape was back. Hermione's head dropped, and she quickly shoved the letter into one of her pockets.

"I know… and I see. Sir. I'm sorry." She turned, and began to walk away. Then she heard it.

"I'm sorry, too."

She whipped around, the ends of her hair stinging her face. His face held sadness, the burden of that emotion weighing him down worse than his spying ever could. She didn't even hesitate, but instead threw herself right into his arms.

"I'll always love you, Severus Snape," she gasped. "Always."

"Then stay safe for me," he replied. "So that when we win this war, we _can_ be together. If… if we both survive, that is."

"Then you'd better survive."

"If I don't, Hermione, you must… you must be prepared to live your life without me… without Severus. Without Professor Snape."

"I can never be prepared for that," she said, tears seeping into her voice, and she snuffled.

"Well, if you insist on being optimistic," he said, a hint of amusement in his voice, "then at least don't allude to… us."

Severus Snape never thought he'd give in this easily. He had been fully prepared for her return, and had given her the identity that he always remembered. She would have created it, as the past had already happened—once the present became the past, it could never be changed; that was just logical—but he wanted to help her as much as he could. Thus saying, he had had all his thoughts organised, every argument in place, ready to stop her from convincing him of this very thing: that there was hope.

And she, in all her charming brilliance, had broken every one of his carefully-planned arguments. How had she done it?

"But I don't want to hurt you…"

"You love me, don't you? Please, Hermione," he begged, pulling away from her enough to see her face. "Please tell me."

"I love you, Severus. So much."

"Then whatever you do, I know it will be for us," he told her, and he held her hands.

"But your suspicious nature…"

"I have to live in hope, Hermione. It's all that I have. Just… believe the best in me. You're the only one who can."

"Professor Dumbledore, surely… Actually," she said, and she nodded, conceding his point.

"Good girl." He smoothed her hair away from her face, and kissed her lips gently. Suddenly, he pulled back, repulsed at himself. What had he been thinking? She was his student…

"Still got it, I see, sir," she said cheekily. And with that, she disappeared into the darkness.

**

* * *

**

He'll be returning the favour, so to speak, in the next chapter, by giving her a journal of his own that he wrote after she left. But more on that next posting, okay?


	34. Someone Else's Story

"Someone Else's Story"

Hermione sneaked back into the Gryffindor dormitories. The Fat Lady had looked at her strangely, but she just dismissed it; after all, having been away for so long, she no doubt looked older than when she had left. Either that, or the portrait didn't remember or notice her leaving the tower originally. She had never been more grateful for her good memory when she had been able to recall the right password.

Upon waking early the next morning, Hermione noticed something on her bedside table: a diary. She picked it up, and pulled the curtains around her bed that she had been too tired to close the previous night. There was a letter sitting on top—in Professor Snape's handwriting. Severus' handwriting. She smiled, and opened it immediately.

_My dear Hermione,_

_After you travelled forward in time, I was the only one to remember you. Your spell had worked; but I could hardly believe it._

_Naturally, you can read all of this in the journal I kept after your temporary disappearance from my life._

_It is gratifying to know that I was right all along._

"_Magicus ex amor excerdere omnis alius magicus"._

_Forever yours,_

_Severus._

It was such an un-Professor Snape-like ending, which was presumably the reason he signed with his first name only.

"'The magic of love transcends all other magic'," she read out loud, smiling. She tucked the letter inside the front cover of the journal, and opened to the first entry.

_No one's heard of her. It's incredible; but her spell must have worked. At least, I hope it did. It must have done. I teach her in the future; I only have to wait… I'm not sure how long I'll have to wait until we meet. But if the spell hadn't worked, then we never would have met. Unless, of course, it was all a dream—a very realistic dream, that has happened to last the duration of her stay—but I sincerely hope that that is not the case…_

A dream? No, Hermione thought. I was never a dream. Poor Severus.

She promptly flicked to the next entry.

_It's foolish of me; I'll admit. I can hardly believe that she was real, and keep asking people about her. Was this some kind of elaborate practical joke? Because if so, I'm really not laughing. I just want Amelia back. Why did she leave? Why did she have to leave?..._

"Oh, I just had to, Severus," she said, and she sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I wasn't doing any good there… was I? I hadn't changed things for the better. Nothing had changed, after all…"

She heard someone stir outside, and stopped speaking.

_Dumbledore thinks I'm mad. I really should stop trying to confirm Amelia's former existence. Or should I say 'future existence'? I spoke to Lily about it, and she's also worried about me. So she likes me, does she? I wonder if Amelia's right about that? Of course, I don't feel like that about Lily anymore. No. Not anymore._

_How on earth could Amelia think that she hadn't changed things here? She's changed me, hasn't she? Well, I'll ask her when we're finally, _properly_, reunited. I can hardly wait…_

"Mad?" Hermione whispered loudly. She could hardly believe what she was reading.

_Things have just gotten worse. Early—very early—this morning, Professor Slughorn came and roused me from sleep, and took me to the headmaster's office. From there, I was taken to St. Mungo's… to the psychiatric ward._

Hermione gasped, and read on, horrified.

_There, they put me through a lot of tests, trying to see if I was… 'mentally incapacitated', to use their 'kinder' words. I think they would have been happier had I tested negative._

_I've come to accept my situation. It took me long enough, didn't it? I'll stop looking for someone who remembers her. Love… it really has broken through the enchantment. I'm the only one who has remembered her._

_And I cannot wait to see her again._

The following entries contained mere snippets of his life since then. They became more and more directed to her, until he finally acknowledged that he was keeping this diary just for her, for the future. She felt bad every time an entry berated her for getting into trouble. The ones that he wrote after she had been petrified had her in tears. She had to cast a Silencing Charm around her bed so that no one would hear her sobs.

After Voldemort came back, there was an underlying panic in whatever he wrote. His worry about her blood status and friendship with Harry, how it would endanger her, clutched her heart in an hot, iron fist. Sometimes, the passion behind his words made her tremble in heartache.

"Severus," she murmured, tracing the words of the last entry, written only a few days ago.

_When you return, I won't blame you if you return to hating me, my darling Amelia. My darling Hermione. But I have been gifted with having been on the receiving end of your perpetual kindness; and for that, I'm grateful. I will always love you, and would never willingly harm you; I only hope that the time will never come where I am forced to hurt you simply for the 'Greater Good'._

Hermione sat for awhile, and then removed the Silencing Charm. She could hear movement outside the room, and hid the journal between her pillows. She pulled the curtains back, sighed, and swung her feet down to the floor.

"Hermione? What have you done to your hair?"

He'd only forgotten to remove the sodding Glamours…

**

* * *

**

Ha! Just thought I'd inject a little humour in there. Hermione will simply pass it off as practise for future classes, which her dorm-mates will, naturally, believe. Last chapter is post-Final Battle. Until then, everything (on the surface) will be in canon.

**So will the last chapter stay in canon?**

**Only time—and, once again, the authoress—will tell…**

**Votes? Should Severus Snape live or die? Review, review, review!**


	35. The Return of Thyme

"The Return of Thyme"

The hospital wing was already filling up by the time Hermione got there.

"Where have you been?" a dozen different people shouted at her, and she winced as she stepped out of the way. Everyone who saw Severus Snape floating behind her gasped.

"He can be healed," she said firmly, and there was a burst of movement. They were all intent on helping the almost-dead war hero, the spy they had lost faith in, the man who supposedly loved Lily Potter all this time.

Because no one had remembered Hermione back then, she didn't show up in the memories; therefore, Harry only saw the two. And, therefore, made the incorrect assumption that it was always his mother to whom the professor was speaking. After all, with no one else there (that he could see), he _had_ to be talking to Harry's mother. That was just logical, wasn't it?

"So you returned to the Shrieking Shack," Harry said, bewildered, as Hermione set the spy onto a now-clear infirmary bed. She just nodded, and tipped some potion into his mouth; just a few drops. She re-corked the vial, and slid it back into her pocket. Last of all, she cast a Stasis charm over him.

"Harry," she finally said, turning to The-Boy-Who-Lived, "make up for these years of mistrust, and guard him. Don't let _anyone_ lift this charm; and if they do, or if it starts to fade, re-apply it. I'll be back."

"What…"

"I have to go, but I'll be back," she repeated. "Oh, and have you got the Marauder's Map?"

He wordlessly handed it over, and she thanked him. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and then ran from the room, activating the map as she went.

* * *

The sprint to the headmaster's office seemed to take forever, even though it was only a matter of minutes. She ignored the battle-torn walls of the school; ignored the people who were still wandering around, looking lost. Instead, she concentrated solely on the map, and getting to Professor Snape's secret potions stores.

She had returned to the Shrieking Shack at the first possible opportunity, heart in her mouth. Even if he couldn't be saved, she could still have a chance to say goodbye to him, couldn't she?

Couldn't she?

The blood had been a horrific sight; but the tiniest movement of his left hand was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Launching herself to the floor beside him, she took his hand, and felt for a pulse. Noth… wait. There it was. So faint, it might not have been there. It might even have been her own rapid pulse straining at her fingers, trying to give him life. But she was proven right when she heard a small sigh escape his lips.

"S-severus?" she whispered, lowering her head to his. The tips of her tresses traced lines in the blood on the floor, but she just_ had_ to listen.

"P-pocket," he murmured, and then he gave a weak cough. "Administer… gradually."

She fumbled in his pockets, and found an undamaged vial of pale violet potion. She removed the cork, and tilted his head back. A few drops later, and he closed his lips. Nodding, she tucked the potion into her own pocket, and Levitated him off the floor. He passed out, which frightened her almost beyond belief; but it was just as well, since he would no doubt have felt extremely ill had he been conscious while she all but flew to the hospital wing.

At one point, he regained consciousness as they neared the infirmary. Hermione slowed to a stop, and listened again.

"Stores… office… under Pensieve… password… Batman riddle…" He smirked gently, and then blacked out again.

The Marauder's Map gave her the password to the office ("Amelia"; tears fell onto her cheeks), and it was less than twenty seconds later that she was looking underneath the Pensieve, letting her instincts guide her.

"Riddle me this, riddle me that," she began, "who's amazed by the big, black bat?"

* * *

A few days later, Professor Snape finally awoke. He tilted his head to the right, and looked straight into Hermione's eyes. A surprised beam broke out on her face, and she clutched his hand tightly.

"If it isn't Florence… Thyme," he said. "Well, her daughter, at least."

"Hello," she whispered. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Thank you," he replied dryly. "I didn't particularly enjoy my visit to the other place."

"Good," she said, nodding as happy tears fell from her eyelashes. "Then maybe you won't go there again for a long, _long_ time."

"If you're going to be mine, then I'll have every reason to stay, won't I?"

"You will. Oh, you certainly will," she affirmed, and she rubbed her cheek against his hand.

"What're you doing, Hermione?"

She turned her head from where it rested, smiling serenely at Ron, who was bright red with fury, and Harry standing behind him.

"Professor Snape is finally awake, Ron," she said.

"Finally?" the potions master asked. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Three days, seven hours, and… twelve minutes," Hermione said, checking the time on her watch.

"Clearly you dosed me correctly, and with the right potions," he said, raising his eyebrows. She smiled at him again, nodding, gently running her fingers over the back of his hand. Neither of them noticed, but Harry and Ron did.

"What's going _on_, Hermione?" Harry blurted out. "You're… you're holding his hand! You're _stroking _it!"

"And?"

"Don't tell us you _fancy_ him," Ron said, and he punctuated his remark with a laugh.

"Well, I used to," she said, not even blushing.

"Oh, good," Ron said, looking slightly queasy, but relieved nonetheless. Professor Snape smirked, knowing what was coming. "Just as long as you don't anymore. We can get past your former… _crush_ on… on _him_."

"'Get past'?" she asked, a hard edge to her voice. Harry winced. He could see the warning signs.

"Yeah," the redhead reassured her. "After all, you don't have a crush on him, anymore?"

"No, I don't."

"See?"

"I love him."

"Yeah… huh? _What_?"

Everyone in the hospital wing—those who were conscious—had heard; and there were jaws dropping open all over the place.

"What?" Harry asked, quietly echoing Ron. "Hermione? Just… please. Explain."

Hermione sighed, and looked at the man whose hand she was still holding. "Should I tell them?"

"That would be the intelligent thing to do," he replied, arching an eyebrow as he said it. She nodded, smiling at him yet again.

"Sit down," she told her two best friends. "This will take a bit of telling."

"Will it just?" Professor McGonagall asked. It was then that Hermione realised the extent of her audience. She sighed, and decided to make the most of this, and just get the story out to a crowd of people at once. The fewer times that she had to repeat herself, the easier it would be for both of them. She nodded, and waited until everyone was paying attention.

"Once upon a time…"

* * *

Severus Snape had a long recovery ahead of him. It wasn't just the near-fatal snakebite that he had to get over, but also the years of various tortures, the physical results of stress and worry, plus the psychological and emotional effects of having killed his mentor. He was no longer the headmaster of Hogwarts, nor a teacher. Instead, he took lodgings in Hogsmeade, where he was allowed to convalesce within easy distance of the school. A couple of months later, it was all set up, Floo network connected between the hired cottage and the school's infirmary.

Hermione went back to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year, declining the position of Head Girl, as she wanted to help her fiancé recover. Yes, fiancé. After she had finished telling their story, with interjections from the professor, he had taken her hand in his again, and proposed. She had accepted immediately, and threw herself on him. Of course, that caused him pain; and though he hadn't even winced, she knew it had hurt him, and couldn't apologise enough.

In a moment of unbelievable romanticism, he—very publicly—declared that her acceptance of his proposal more than made up for any pain she had caused him.

Several of the females in the room sighed at that, including Hermione.

Just six months after her return to Hogwarts, Hermione, at Professor Snape's advice, asked to sit her NEWTs. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick—co-heads of Hogwarts, for the time being—agreed, knowing that she was perfectly capable of passing them.

Thus, by December 1998, Hermione Granger had graduated with honours from Hogwarts, in a blessedly private ceremony, followed by another private ceremony.

You see, she became Mrs. Severus Snape on the sixth of December.

**

* * *

**

The end!

**I don't think we need anything more than that for this story. No need to get repetitive by having a nice little 'and they had X number of children, and lived happily ever after, and I'm just doing a rush ending here' kind of thing in the last chapter.**

**The words from the trailer are: "Once upon a time there was a clever girl and a bitter man who loved nothing more than patronising her, much to her despair. But then one day she received a special gift from one who had long-since been dead so that the past and future could be told as one".**

**I may not have followed this exactly; but I didn't have the luxury of the author's story notes, nor their memory of the original plot.**

**(I must admit, I'm quite proud of "the tips of her tresses traced lines". Anyone else think that was good?)**


End file.
